My Savior of Pain
by INVX
Summary: An abused girl walks the halls of Forks high. She has closed off her heart so she can avoid feeling. Until a boy-with temperment issues-comes into her school. He has a secret as does she. Will there secrets bring them closer together or tear them apart?
1. A New Unknown Feeling

**This is one of my many stories; hopefully I will love this one more then the other ones and actually update. Hehehehe. Don't worry I will always tell u if I decide to stop writing…even though I didn't with my other stories whoops! Also this story has a lot to do with Twilight so do not think I am tricking you AGAIN. Also this is actually a revised version, so it is actually much, much, much, better. **

Living in my life is like walking through hell, with a straight jacket on. The straight jacket rubs against bare skin leaving marks that never leave. The scars that become are invisible to the human eye, the ones on my heart. The pain and suffering I have gone through for my whole life has killed me. I had decided around the age of 13 that I would not feel. I would not open up my heart for anyone, no matter who I meet. I would keep myself "dead" till the day I really die. Which hopefully will be soon.

**School**

**Forks High School**

** before I start writing I have to say that I do not like Jacob Black but I feel for him, I know what it feels like to have your love ripped right out from under you. Also if Paul has imprinted and I do not know about it then screw that imprentee that never happened…but I know it has not happened yet…I think…please do tell. One more thing in my mind the werewolves do NOT age, well not until they are 100 years of human age, then they increase about 2 years, they live for a while. **

I walked in to my high school with my head down, bones aching. I literally felt the tension that vibrated through the halls. I immediately looked toward were the infamous Cullen's were sitting talking rapidly, as they always do. They were all looking at a new group of boys that were across the hall, also speaking rapidly. The boys were all quite tan, very tall, with bodies that spewed testosterone. They would be popular soon enough. I knew the rumors and gossip had already started as soon as I saw Jasmine, the daughter of Jessica Stanley. She was the biggest gossiper in this school and everyone knew it. As I walked past the group of boys and the Cullen's to go sit in my favorite place. I heard little flits of each of their conversations.

"I can't believe we are here the mother-" The four boys certainly had some very colorful language.

"Edward…why are they here? I can't see them, they should be dead we have been alive for-" Of course Bella's voice could be heard over the rest, it always was.

"I know sweetie-" Edward was trying to comfort her, as usual. I shook my head as I sat down, popping about three Zydone's into my mouth and turning my Ipod on full blast. The music flowed through me relaxing me until I heard the faint sound of the 1st bell, triggering the start of class. Turning my Ipod lower I rushed to class. I got in my seat as soon as the 2nd bell rang. I looked around to see if we had any of the new students, we did; all four of them. They were all sitting together in front of me blocking my view of the teacher. I wanted to say something but I knew that men and women were NOT equal they were my better. I had learned that lesson pretty early in my life, thoroughly too. I spent the rest of the class listening to the teacher talk; craning my neck to the side to see the board. As soon as the bell rung I got up and cracked my neck.

"That sounds mighty painful." A low rusty voice muttered behind me, I jumped about two feet off the ground. I looked around to see one of the new boys leaning on a desk and staring at me.

"I did not mean to scare you." I noticed how there was no one else in the room now just us. I got scared, what if I had angered him?

"No, no, no, its fine I just…never mind." I rushed out of the room. The boy followed me.

"I didn't mean to scare you, I swear. By the way, names Paul." I nodded trying to catch my breath, he was breathtakingly hot. He grinned, he knew he was hot.

"_Egotistical much?" _I thought to myself.

Then I wanted to hit myself, of course he was egotistical, men can be; they are always right, I don't know how I could forget that.

"What class do you have next?"

"Gym, with Mr. Prosser. You?" I thought it would be polite to ask.

"Same…want to walk with me there?" I nodded not knowing what else to say

"So tell me Paul, why exactly are you at Forks High? I've heard that you live in La Push."

"Oh, that…" His voice became menacing and his black eyes began to storm.

"I didn't mean to upset you; I was j-j-just wonde-e-er-ring." I was stuttering, I was expecting him to hit me, to 'vent'. He didn't I was very surprised.

"Are you ok? You look really spooked." We stopped walking and he stared at me deeply. I winced as his hand went to push my bangs out of my face. I flinched as his fingers contacted with my face, but did not move other then that. The bell rang and I freaked.

"Calm down, do you actually want to go to biology?"

"Hmmm, what exactly are you implying?" He had a mischievous look in his eyes it made me feel a feeling I had never felt, excited.

"Well, I do happen to have a motorcycle parked out front and it just happens to be full of gas." He coughed lightly and I grinned.

"Come on." I followed him. Wondering, what the hell was I doing?


	2. Becoming Closer Through Silence

** O. Mi. God.! I am so sorry for not updating any time sooner…I mean I know I only have one reader…but I want apologize profusely…I truly am sorry. Anyways let's get on with the story. Also this chapter is dedicated to **_summerg94. _**My first reviewer and reader. Thank you **

Paul and I ran out to the parking lot, making sure not to be seen by anyone. As soon as we reached his motorcycle I halted. This was not a motorcycle this was a monster on wheels. It was huge.

"Umm, is that thing safe?" I asked glancing up at Paul, he just grinned.

"This is not a 'thing' this is an F4 CC ** the picture is in my profile. Check it out! **. It was really expensive and is my pride and joy." He patted the 'thing' almost like you would pat a dog. "You're not scared of Little Puppy are you?"

"Little Puppy?"

"Yes, that is what I named it."

"Why didn't you call it like Wolf or something?" He burst out laughing at that.

"Trust me. We don't need anymore Wolf's around here." I looked up at him, utterly confused.

"What's tha-" He cut me off by putting his finger to my lips, my heart had to have skipped a beat.

"Do you want to ask pointless questions or ride?" He smirked and climbed on, motioning me to climb on behind him. I climbed on a tad bit freaked.

"I am going to drive fast so hold on tight."

"Hold on to what? I have never ridden on one of these." He grinned and I blushed.

"Wrap your arm's around my waist and hold on tight. Also, don't worry about squeezing to hard." I bit my lip but did as he instructed, I knew that if I did not the punishment would be fierce. As soon as he believed that I was holding on tight enough he started the engine. It roared to life underneath me and I tightened my grip on him.

"_No wonder he is egotistical this body, is one any girl loves and what any guy wished he had." _I thought to myself as he pressed the petal. We sped out of the school parking lot and then…well I was not really sure were we where.

We had been driving for what seemed like hours, not that I was complaining. Grasping to Paul's rock hard body and feeling his heart accelerate when he pressed the petal down further was an experience that was indescribable. I was almost disappointed when we cut the engine on a dirt rode in the middle of the woods. I reluctantly released my grip and climbed off Little Puppy. My legs were sore from sitting like that and when I tried to walk I stumbled a bit. Paul caught me but didn't let go. Instead he carried me through the trees bridal style until we came upon the most beautiful thing I had ever seen.

It was a cliff that overlooked the sea. Green luscious grass was everywhere until it stopped and you could see rocks. The rocks led to the edge of the cliff. On one side the rocks were larger and flatter on top, the perfect sitting place. Even though the sky was a dark gray and you could not see the sun it was still a place that shone with light.

"It's beautiful." I whispered, I looked up at Paul as he placed me on the ground. He grinned as he led me toward the higher rock. He pulled himself up and then grabbed my arms, pulling me up. The view was spectacular. I had not noticed how far we were from the sea until I looked down to see the white foam the waves created looked more like polka dots from here. Paul sat down and pulled me onto his lap. I stiffened as he placed his arms around me. He noticed so the warm arms that held me fell away, now I was lying only on his chest.

"You know after all this; I actually don't know your name." I looked up at him he grinned as he began to twirl a strand of my hair. I didn't flinch.

"Anastasia, but I prefer Stasia." I mumbled looking down; he stopped twirling so he could lean in.

"That is a really pretty name." He whispered it in my ear and I shivered. Instinctively Paul wrapped his arms around me once again, I relaxed a bit. I pulled myself into a ball and his arms held me more securely. He rested his chin on the top of my head. We sat like that for a few minutes, not one noise or movement. Finally he spoke.

"I never thought that sitting here in silence with a girl could be just as rewarding as talking to her."

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"Well normally all the girls I have dated we always spend hours rambling about absolutely nothing and I convince myself that we are getting closer by doing so. But I know that I am not actually getting any closer." He paused for a second then continued "You're different though, I probably could sit here like this for a few more hours and feel closer to you then I have with _any _of my girlfriends."

"That's a compliment right?" That was the only thing I could muster after him spilling his guts, I had never had a guy say anything like that to me. He chuckled and I felt it as it vibrated through his chest.

"Yes it is." He turned me so I was facing him-sitting Indian-style on his outstretched legs.

"Well then…thank you." He looked down at me and tilted my chin towards him. He opened his mouth to say something until he noticed something…

** Ok well I am almost disappointed in this chapter because I did not do very good at it, if you have any suggestions I would really like to hear them! **

**-**_**INVX**_


	3. Pain Shared

**Ok here is the 3****rd**** chapter. I really worked hard on it, but if you have any suggestions please do tell. Also I want to clear up one thing, **

**Paul and she are NOT dating. He was just merely comparing her to his girlfriends, and he invited her to ditch school with him and ride his motorcycle. He was not asking her out on a date. I swear when he asks her out it will be huge-well kind of- I normally go really big with the asking out and the first date. **

**This chapter is dedicated to **_**TeamSwitzerland. **_**Who pointed out my mistakes and helped. **

**Thank You! **

"Stasia, what is that?"

"What?" I had to play dumb if he was looking at what I thought he was looking at.

"That bruise, at the base of your neck. Where did you get that?" Yep, he was talking about when my dad had punched me repeatedly for what seemed like hours. Paul reached for my shirt and pulled the collar down, exposing more of the bruise. My breath hitched as his fingers lightly grazed over the bruise.

"Actually it's a funny story." Paul looked at me strangely as I forced a grin upon my face. "Uh…well…this is kind of embarrassing." I was stalling, I didn't have a story.

"Just tell me. Please?" He looked at me with concerned eyes.

"Ok, well I was listening to my Ipod and um dancing to crank that…I was in the hallway, doing the dance and it got to the 'youuuuuuu' part and I kind fell down the stairs." I thought that was a pretty good excuse not great but believable.

"Really, you listen to Soulja Boy?" He had fallen for my lie, perfect.

"Only when I'm really hyped and I need to get out energy. You know doing that dance repeatedly for like 3 minutes is very tiring." Paul laughed and I grinned.

"You really are something." He mumbled and I had to laugh. It was not forced either.

"Well when you are not 'hyped' up what kind of music do you listen to?"

"Rock, SCREAMO, heavy-metal, emo, alternative and some soft-rock. You?"

"Mostly the same, but what do you mean by soft-rock?" I was happy he listened to the same music and I instantly felt a lot more relaxed.

"Well I don't know if that is the right thing to call it but like those really sad yet happy love songs. Like Secondhand Serenade." He nodded but there was a look of confusion still etched into his face.

The rest of the questions seemed to flow naturally after that. We talked about every little detail of out lives until I noticed the time.

"Paul is it really 5 o' clock?" He glanced down at his watch and nodded. I sucked in a short breath and panicked.

"Paul I really need to go, I need to go home and make my dad dinner and clean the house." A hint of hysteria pushed through the edges of my voice.

"Ok, but why are you in such a rush?"

"If my dad is home and dinner isn't made I…" My voice trailed off daring to look up at Paul. He eyed me suspiciously but jumped down from the rock. He helped me down then carried me once again through the trees. We reached Little Puppy in record speed. As soon as both of us were settled he started the engine and sped off.

We reached my house at 5:45; my dad would be home in 15 minutes.

"Thanks Paul, I'll see you tomorrow." Paul grabbed my hand before I ran off.

"If you need anything tonight just call me ok?" I nodded as I sprinted toward my house.

_**15 minutes later**_

The water was beginning to boil for the spaghetti and the part of the house my dad would be in mostly was clean. I breathed a sigh of relief and leaned on the counter. I heard the front door open and then shut. Heavy feet walked toward the kitchen. I straightened up and went to go grab the noodles.

"Dinner _isn't _ready yet?" My dad sneered as he walked toward me. "What have you been doing all these hours? Whoring around?" I took a step back and he took one towards me.

"D-d-d-a-a-d d-d-d-ine-r-r is going t-o-o b-b-e ready in a f-f-ew minutes." I stuttered and he slapped me.

"Well excuse me bitch if I was at work all day busting my ass so I can eat every night. While you are out trying to get a guy to sleep with you." He slapped me again and kicked me in the shin. I fell to the ground all life I had felt with Paul vanished, I was back to being "dead." He kicked me harder in the ribs and then yanked me up by my hair. He shook me as he shouted profanity all of which were directed towards me. He threw me back down on the floor and what happened next seemed to be in slow motion. My dad reached toward the boiling pot of water, tipped it, and laughed as he poured it all over me. I writhed in agony as the drops of hot water soaked my shirt then burnt my skin. Once it was empty he bashed the pot on my head a few times. I could not see straight or hear correctly. I thought he was done but instead he grabbed my foot and dragged me up the stairs he kicked me a few more times before he tossed me in my room. I couldn't move without crying out in pain. I knew I would not live till tomorrow, but I could not tell a doctor. I cried my self to a sleep like state because I was in to much pain to sleep.

_Point of View Change (Paul)_

I was dreaming of Stasia but the dreams were not pleasant. I saw her being beaten by an unknown shadow and being left for dead. Even when I woke I could not get the pictures out of my head. Stasia in a pool of her own blood, Stasia sobbing, and Stasia feebly standing up to put on her façade of well being. If any of this was true which i suspected it was, she was strong. I did not know one person who could hide there pain so well.


	4. Extreme Pain and Confusion

** Ok. It is time for chapter 4. Aren't you excited?! I bet you are so…we shall begin! **

_Point of View (Stasia)_

I 'woke' up at around 3 o' clock in the morning; I knew I needed to work on covering all the bruises. I stood up and then fell back down. I looked down at my ankle and saw a small white bump poking out.

"Great a broken bone. This is going to be one exciting day." I mumbled as I tried to get up again. I managed to make it to the bathroom, which surprised me. I started the shower and stepped in as soon as I saw steam rising. The water burned my tender skin but I ignored it, I needed to be clean. I scrubbed myself discovering bruises in almost every part of my body. My ankle, my ribs, and my head hurt the most. With that I made my diagnosis. I had a broken ankle, some bruised ribs, and a possible concussion.

I felt pretty covered up as I made my way downstairs to make my dad breakfast. I had thrown on a long sleeved shirt, baggy jeans, and a hoodie. My face was not as bad as I thought it was; it still had the other bruises from old beatings but only one fresh one. A small bruise where my dad had slapped me twice. Ignore the bags under my eyes from my sleepless night and I looked pretty normal. I fixed my dad a quick and easy breakfast so I could get out of the house before he woke up. Once I finished I began the painful walk to school.

_Point of View (Paul)_

"I seriously can not believe you Paul. You actually got her to ditch the first day of school, could you not have waited at least a few more days?" Jacob Black had been nagging me since I got back from my excursion with Stasia and it was a relief when we got to school. I jumped out of his Rabbit; I had decided-forced-not to bring my motorcycle.

"Jake be quiet I need to go find her." Jacob gave me a look of complete exasperation and stormed off.

"Don't worry Paul he will be fine by this afternoon." I looked at Quil who had come to stand next me. I smirked walking away to go find Stasia. She wasn't at her locker but I saw her sitting on the floor staring off into space. I approached her with caution not wanting to scare her.

"Good morning." I said hoping to sound friendly. She still jumped and then winced in pain.

"Hey." There was a small bruise on her cheek and enormous bags under her eyes, which could not go unnoticed. I sat down beside her, biting the inside of my cheek wondering what I could say.

"Did you get any sleep last night?" I finally asked, she looked up at me, her eyes dead. She nodded mutely I frowned.

"Stasia did anything go on with you and your dad last night? ** Yes Paul is smart enough to remember what she said yesterday about her dad; he has imprinted on her and cannot get her off his mind. **

"No." She shook her head quickly and I reached for her hand. She pulled it back; I became really suspicious. I was going to ask further questions but the bell rang. She got up slowly almost with a certain caution. I reached out to steady her, feeling total bliss, when she looked up at me with gratitude. I was lucky I had first period with her it didn't look is she could of made it there alone. She was limping and kept having to stop to clutch her head.

"Stasia I really think you need to go see the nurse." That brought out something I had never seen from her, deviance. She snapped her head up and walked on without my help. The pain she looked like she had been in a few seconds ago vanished. I was extremely confused.

_Point of View (Shadow) _

She was dead, it had taken 17 years to accomplish it but she was finally dead. Not in the literal sense but in the sense that she had no will to go on anymore, she did not believe in living. No boy- especially that Paul- could bring her back. She was broken and way past repair. I smiled and knew very soon I would take her back with me and keep her for the rest of eternity. I only needed to somehow get Paul out of the picture and I had the perfect idea.

"I hope you have had your taste of love because very soon it will be ripped right from beneath you. Say goodbye Paul, this will be her final day."

** Ok I know this is really short. But it is still very good, I hope. Chapter 5 will be of course a lot longer since the Shadow's plan will be taken into action and most probably thwarted, or will it? I know a tad bit obvious since there has been no first date, or kiss, or secret telling (if you know what I mean.) I needed a bit of action because this will probably lead to the secret telling of Paul, because of his temperament issues. Anyways think what you may it may be right or wrong. Please review and give me compliments or complaints both are appreciated. **

**-**_INVX_

**P.S. Ok, just to let you know I do not know that much about what boiling water can do to skin, I have some experience I know it turns it red and very tender and that is about it, so that is why I did not emphasize it very much. But Stasia is covered in skin that is very tender and raw so that's another reason she is in pain. Also why she did not want Paul to take her hand. I hope that cleared it up!**


	5. Gambling Secrets

** Ok I was planning on this chapter being about the Shadow's attack but I decided against it. I realized I wanted them to get really comfortable with each other and spill their secrets. You know first date and kiss. So this is a little bit of a fluff but at the same time it is not because there will still be drama don't worry. Oh Yea if it is **_**bolded italicsPaul, **__Italics Stasia._

_Point of View (Stasia)_

I made it to first period without falling or stumbling. My ankle was killing me and my head throbbed constantly. I needed help but I would never get it and I knew that. Paul sat down beside me and I froze. Was he here to yell at me for walking away from him? I cringed in my seat. I saw him take out a piece of paper and scribble down something. He passed it to me.

_**What happened to you last night?**_

_Nothing, I am fine. Please just stop worrying._

_**Your limping, you look like you have not slept in years and your so jumpy. I am not an idiot!**_

_I'm sorry I upset you. Please don't be mad it won't happen again. _

_**Why would I be mad? I am mad at myself, I should have been there for you. **_

_There was nothing you needed to be there for. My dad just got angry for not having dinner ready and he yelled at me. Dad's yell at their children a lot. _

_**Ok…So did your dad make you limp and give you that bruise?**_

_No! I fell._

_**What song were you listening to this time?**_

 _I wasn't listening to anything this time I was…well I just fell. _

_**You're hiding something from me. **_

_Paul, we all have are secrets that can never be revealed._

_**Why can't it be revealed, if it's causing you physical pain it's a dangerous secret.**_

_Just stop about this secret crap! I have a secret that I can NOT tell. It's not big, its not causing me physical pain, its just a secret. I bet you have one you wont tell me._

_**Well yes I do. I was hoping I could share it with you today. Tonight.**_

_What are you saying?_

_**Will you go out on a date with me tonight? After you fix your dad dinner and all.**_

_Ummm…I don't know if I should my dad may get angry if he knows._

_**He won't find out, it's going to be really late tonight. Say around 11.**_

_A date? An actual date with you? Tonight at 11?_

 _**Yes an actual date with me tonight at 11. I will tell you my secret if you promise that you will tell me yours.**_

_Yes to the date no to my secret._

_**Promise you will tell me, I won't tell a soul and you know it. **_

I, Anastasia, have never told a soul about the beatings my dad gives me. I have never trusted anyone. I was almost sure that all of that was going to just vanish tonight. If or when I tell Paul.

_We'll see. I want to hear your secret but it has to be pretty good if you want to exchange it for my secret. _

_**So now we're gambling are most prized secrets?**_

_In a sense…yes. _

_**What are the stakes?**_

_Hmm…let's see. I will tell my secret (which will probably have you running for the hills) if your secret is as big as mine. Because I have NEVER told anyone. Understand?_

_**I agree. I can't run for the hills because…ok I will explain all of it tonight. It may be you who will be running for the hills.**_

_2 things, First: I happen to like people who trust me with their biggest secret. Second: I can't run for the hills…_

I knew Paul would not understand the second reason only because he had no idea that my ankle was broken.

_**Why can't you run for the hills? **_

_The hills were I would run would be just as frightening. I don't have any hill's to run that are safe…_

He did not write back just sat there staring at the paper. As he glanced at me I suddenly realized what just happened. I had just gotten a date with one of the hottest guys in Fork's. He had asked me out and we were going somewhere, together at 11 o' clock at night. I breathed in deeply and let it all out. I looked back at Paul giving him a half smile. He scribbled something else on the piece a paper and passed it to me

_**What are you so excited about? **_

_What?_

_**Your eyes…they got a light in them. One I have never seen before. It makes you look even prettier.**_

_Oh…well umm I just realized I have a date with a guy…a hot caring guy…I have never had a date or had anyone ever call me pretty either…_

_**An angel like you needs to be complimented every day. Also who is this hot caring guy you mentioned?**_

_O, he's tall, tan, very muscular, and owns a motorcycle name Little Puppy._

_**What a coincidence that seems like me except I like to call myself gorgeous!**_

_Hahaha. Another coincidence is that it's you. Gorgeous does seem to explain you better then hot._

_**I always believed that to. **_

I was about to write something until I heard the teachers footstep's coming I hid the notes with my textbook, making it seem like I was working on my biology work. I swear I heard her mutter "dumbasses" but I could've been wrong. The bell finally rang and I readied for excruciating pain. I put my strong foot down and place the broken one gingerly. Pain shot up through my whole leg and I winced. Paul looked at me worried I glared at him. He just bit his lip but didn't say a word. Both of us made our way to gym and I asked where we were going tonight.

"I can't tell you. It's a surprise."

"Ugh, that's not fair, what am I suppose to wear?"

"Something comfortable that you are not afraid of getting a little dirty." We both turned into the gym, luckily we did not have to change out into uniforms until they came, which would be in a week or so. That's when I would have the most issues.

"Look's like were doing the 50 meter dash, today." Paul said grimly.

"What?" I panicked. I can't run with a broken ankle, a concussion, and bruised ribs.

"Yea we are, but I bet if you limp in front of Coach Prosser he would excuse you. I nodded so Paul and I walked right by Coach. Paul, being the genius that he is, asked me if I was ok right in front of Coach.

"Anastasia, what did you do to your leg?" Coach asked.

"I fell and it really hurts.' I put on my most pained face; Coach was putty in my hands.

"Well sit out today; I don't want you injuring it more. Ok?" I nodded and wobbled over to the bleachers.

"Paul you're a genius."

"I know." I laughed and his smile widen.

"Ok I will see you after I go dash 50 meters." I nodded and he walked away.

Finally school ended. I had made it through the day and I was ecstatic. I had a date and no one knew why I was limping.

As I made my way out of school I walked right passed a fight going on between Emmett Cullen and Jacob Black.

"Have something to say to me Jacob?" Emmett yelled through gritted teeth. Jacob grinned no fear showed in his eyes. I looked around to see if any one was going to stop the fight, I saw the rest of the Cullen's running toward them with Jacob's friends following. Paul was in front, he looked like he was ready to pounce on both of them. I edged out of the way not wanting to be involved.

"Emmett what the hell is wrong with you?" Rosalie screamed stepping right in front of Emmett.

"He was antagonizing me." Emmett whined stomping his foot like a child. Who knew such a big man could act like that.

"Jacob! Calm down, take deep breaths, do not do anything drastic." Paul was almost growling at Jacob, I walked away quicker. I glanced behind me to se Jacob push Paul away then run past everyone. Jacob being so blinded with rage ran right into me, I slammed into the ground. Jacob followed. He landed on-top of me. I bit my lip to keep from crying out, he scrambled up looking horrified.

"Good job Jacob, knock her over." Emmett spat out.

"Knocked who over?" Paul growled as he saw me on the ground. I got up trying to evade his touch.

"Stasia are you ok?" He reached toward me with a worried expression but I backed up.

"Ya!" I said way to fast and loud. I was trying to keep the tears from coming.

"What's wrong? Did Jacob give you that bruise?" Paul was looking down at my stomach where my hoodie had risen up pulling my shirt with it. The bruise where my dad had kicked me was in full view.

"No, I, uh, fell." I frowned as I yanked my shirt down.

"Stasia." Paul drew out the syllables I could tell he was getting pissed. I gave up, I dropped my arms and prepared to be hit. Paul was staring at me oddly, I could see the Cullen's' and the rest of Paul's friend staring, too. I couldn't deal with this, my head was killing me, my foot was on fire, and now everyone was staring at me.

"Forget about tonight Paul." I whispered before I turned to walk away. I forced myself not to look back; I wished not to see Paul's face.

I had tears silently streaking down as I made my way home. It was not only because of the immense physical pain I was in but the pain my heart seemed to be in. It hurt to say that to Paul, but it would have never worked out. He shouldn't know my secret it was not his burden to bear.

_Point of View (Paul)_

I stood there stunned as I watched Stasia walk away. Her words had hurt far worse then anything he had ever experienced. My heart was ripping apart at the seams.

"What where you planning on doing tonight?" Quil asked as he walked up beside me. I shook my head mutely.

"You were going to tell her weren't you?" Jacob jumped at me but Embry and Seth held him back. I glanced back at Jacob as I felt the rage building I wanted to rip his throat out. How could he be so selfish?

"Shut up Jacob you're not helping." I jumped out of my skin as I saw Sam walk up. I saw the Cullen's tense.

"Paul, you need to stay away from her, she can't know." Sam's words struck me down to the core. My heart had been cruelly ripped out, tossed into a shredder and burned to ashes.

"Sam I don't know if I can do that." I hissed closing my eyes trying to calm myself.

"Yes you can, I talked to the council today, and they are moving you guys back to school in La Push." My eyes snapped open as I stared at Sam confused.

"But I thought I was expelled for life." I heard a small chuckle coming from Emmett. I glared at him he, of course, glared right back.

"Well you were but they talked to the principal so you're going back tomorrow." My shoulders slumped in defeat.

"Let's get out of here." Embry suggested glancing at me. I nodded quickly heading off towards Jacob's rabbit. I climbed in the back as far away from the drivers seat-where Jacob would be sitting- possible. I kept silent the whole way back to Sam's house.

** ZoMiG! Such a big change in plot I know!!!! You are so frickin jealous!!! Hahahaha. Ok I know that like this is a pretty big twist but I said I wanted it to be longer and this just seems more scandalous! Hahahaha. Compliments and Complaints are always appreciated! **

_-INVX_


	6. Deadly Arguement

** Ok I am so sorry for not updating sooner but I just didn't. To make up for it I am going to give you guys a mildly long chapter…hopefully. You see, I just got major surgery on both of my legs and I am on heavy duty pain meds so I can't do many things for a long time without getting really dizzy. So hope fully I wont get dizzy or nothing! Anyways on with the story! **

_Point of View (Stasia)_

I couldn't get my mind off him. Everything I did reminded me of Paul, even an ant that crawled across my floor reminded me of him. My physical pain now matched the pain I felt in my heart.

I knew the moment that I walked away from Paul this afternoon that I would never see him again. I couldn't, also it's not like he wants to see me. He is so…perfect; he needs someone stable to love him. Someone who won't flinch at his very touch, someone who will match in his beauty and god like status. He was not mine but I was his. He held my heart whether he wanted it or not.

"Why god?" I whispered as I felt a fresh wave of pain course through me. "I've never had anything good in my life, ever. Then Paul came along I felt like I had a bit of meaning, but now I have to get rid of him too. I didn't deserve this I never have." I clutched my stomach as I let the pain envelope me.

"Why?" I whispered as I fell into a painful sleep

The dream that I fell into shattered my heart. I was standing in a clearing with my father and Paul. My dad walked toward me with a malicious glint in his eyes.

"Poor Stasia, you look so frightened." I backed up as my dad came closer toward me.

"Paul help!" I screamed as my dad pulled out a large knife. I looked at Paul as he snapped out of his trance and began to walk toward me. I felt relief as he brought out a knife that I assumed was to kill my father.

"Oh, Paul would you like to help me end Stasia's pathetic life?" My dad smiled a sickly sweet smile.

"It would be my pleasure." Paul walked toward me brandishing the knife towards me.

"Paul what are you doing? I thought you-"

"What did you think? That I loved you? I would never love someone as pathetic as you." He laughed evilly and put the knife to my chest. My breath caught as he pushed it deeper. I screamed in agony as he thrust it all the way in. I fell to the ground as the blood began to spew. It filled the field in seconds, drowning me in a river of red. I looked up at Paul through the red haze and saw him laughing. He was laughing hysterically- with my father- as I lay there dying.

I awoke gasping in pain as I felt my heart shatter into a million pieces. My dream had opened my eyes to reality; I knew that Paul would never actually kill me but I knew that he would never love me. He would never love me as much as I loved him, ever.

I stood up feebly hoping that fresh air would clear my head. I hobbled over to the window, threw it open, and leaned out. I took a huge breath but choked as I heard someone call my name.

"Stasia! Stasia, down here." I looked down to see Paul standing directly beneath me. My breath of air whooshed out as I saw his face. It was as beautiful as I remembered, possibly more.

"Paul, what are you doing here?"

"I came to see you also because I really need to talk to you." My relief turned into sadness knowing what was coming.

"Ok, do you want to come up or should I come down?"

"All come up if that's alright with you." I nodded confused. "Stasia back up." My jaw dropped as I realized what he planned to do. I stumbled backward as far from my window possible. In a few seconds Paul's massive form came soaring through my open window. My jaw dropped as he stood up uninjured.

"Are you ok?" He chuckled quietly and walked over to where I was standing. He pulled me into a tight embrace. I felt pure ecstasy when he held me like this because I forgot the pain, the worry that he might leave, all I remember is that he was mine for just a bit. He pulled back and surveyed my room.

"Where is your bed?" He looked confused at my lack of sleeping quarters.

"It's getting…uh…fixed because it broke." I avoided his worried gaze.

"Ok…we'll just sit on the floor then." He sat down pulling me on his lap. I ignored the protests from my body; all I cared about was that I was in his arms.

"I've missed you." He whispered as I snuggled closer into his massive chest.

"I've missed you too…a lot." I whispered as I felt tears swell up in my eyes. He turned me a bit so I could see him better. He cupped my face in his giant hand. I welcomed the warmth and touch.

"Stasia..." He muttered as he stroked my cheek. I closed my eyes not wanting to hear what he had to say. He didn't say anything but I felt his lips touch mine. I was in total shock but I loved every moment. It was a sweet kiss, no underlying uncertainty just total innocence and…love? He pulled back with a look of total bliss in his eyes. I bit my lip uncertain of what to say next.

"You know you are incredibly cute when you bit your lip."

"You know you are just incredibly cute." He smiled at me, I felt as if I was the luckiest girl in the world.

"Iwon'tbegoingtoForksHighSchoolanymore." Paul rushed out the words so I had to take a minute to understand what he had said.

"Ok." It was a shock but I knew it was going to come.

"That's it? Just ok?" Paul was staring at me with a look of confusion and hurt on his face.

"What do you want me to say?"

"I don't know."

"Paul just leave." I struggled to get out of his hold but he tightened it. His eyes darkened as I pulled harder. "Paul let go." He shoved me off him and stood up I bit my lip to keep from crying out. He stared down at me I cringed away from his terrifying gaze.

"Fine i'll leave." He spat out as he made his way towards the window.

"Paul, wait." He turned slowly towards me. His eyes were now storming, his muscles were twitching, I could tell his anger was getting the better of him.

"What do you want?" He stalked toward me I scooted backwards. His massive form loomed over me and I cowered down.

"Paul why are you so angry?"

"You are such an idiot." He grabbed my arm and yanked me up. I closed my eyes trying to fight back the tears. "Stasia I am in love with you, I was willing to tell you my biggest secret, and I kissed you. You kissed back."

"Paul but I am-"

"I don't want your damn pity! You are a slut." I clenched my jaw as I readied for the hit. "How am I a slut?" I kept my eyes close not wanting to see his angry expression.

"I've told you shit I haven't told anyone. You acted like you gave a damn but as soon as I kiss you its goodbye Paul." He let go of my arm causing me to stumble backwards.

"Paul that's not what-" He slapped me, right across the face. I knew I deserved it but it hurt a lot more then the slaps from my father. I touched my cheek feeling the burn of it. I looked up at Paul whose face was one of total shock.

"I can't believe I just did that. Stasia I…"

"Paul its fine. I deserved it anyway."

"Stasia you didn't. I shouldn't have touched you. My anger just got the better of me. I am so sorry."

"Its fine, I shouldn't have back talked you. You had total right to hit me. I needed to be put in line anyway." Paul didn't say anything just stared at me.

"Did you seriously just say what I think you said?"

"Yes, did I say it wrong? It won't happen again." Paul's jaw dropped he didn't say one word.

"Stasia I never should of hit you and you know it. You didn't need to be 'put in line'" Paul walked toward me eyes filled with uncertainty.

"You're wrong I did." Paul stopped right in front of me. Paul opened his mouth to say something but froze. He looked toward the door with fear in his eyes.

"Your dad's awake." I nodded mutely, pushing past Paul to get to the door. He grabbed my hand and twirled me around.

"I don't think we will be able to see each other after this."

"It's for the better anyways. You think i'm a slut and I don't deserve you anyway." I shook my hand out of his grip and reached for the door knob. I turned back just so I could see his face one more time. "Paul one more thing, I do love you, even though you don't love me." With that I walked out of the room to go make my dad breakfast.

** OMG! Such…OMG…Paul wants to kill himself to, well that's what he keeps telling me in my mind. Over and over and over. But I hope he knows that he's the one with the anger management issues. Anyways Compliments and Complaints are always appreciated! **

_-INVX_


	7. Memories Creeping

** ok I know that I haven't updated in like forever…but I have been on serious writers block and lots of school shit. Anyways I wanted to ask something….**

**Obviously last chapter was very hard for me to write and I sometimes ponder how I actually did…but that's beside the point. Anyways I want you all to know if what I did was possible…but before you answer read the two reasons…ok? Thanks!**

**One: Remember how they said Sam scratched Emily's face? How it was when he changed? Well I wonder if you recollect how anger makes them change…hopefully you do…because that's hard to forget. Anyways well Paul in the last chapter was so close to changing it isn't funny…so yea that's why he slapped her. He lost all emotions…he almost became the wolf he was…the one who did not have human feelings besides anger. But then he slapped her and now he wants to kill himself…**

**He's still chanting it! **

**One more thing. I've had a lot of questions about how Paul can't hit Stasia because he has imprinted on her. Yes, that is true to some extent. Ok Paul's anger management issues are pretty big in the Stephenie Meyers book but I upped them for this story for dramatic effect. So his anger was so big (even though was totally stupid!) it was as big as much love he felt for Stasia. His anger management issues are as strong as the bond the imprinting forms. **

**Like I said answer my question in your review…thanks for sticking up with my long authors note! **

_Point of View (Emily)_

Sam and I were lying on our bed wide awake. I could not sleep because all I thought about was Stasia and Sam's dislike towards her. I was not entirely sure why Sam was not asleep but it was better I needed to talk to him.

"Sam why can't Paul see Stasia anymore? He has imprinted on her it seems only fair."

"Stasia is a danger towards Paul and the rest of the pack." I snorted in disbelief.

"What is she? Some kind of witch?"

"I wasn't joking Emily. She has an aura around her an aura of pure evil."

"You think she's evil?" I was shocked, Sam knew nothing about this girl yet already he was making wild assumptions.

"No I am not saying that far from that. Stasia is not evil but something evil trails her."

"What?"

"Ok you know when people talk about karma?" I nodded still utterly confused.

"Well it's almost as if karma is catching up with her, trailing her."

"So you're saying that her past has come to haunt her?"

"I am not totally sure but something or someone is trailing her and she needs to be left alone. If she herself does not know about it then I suspect it is only here to kill her. Does that make any sense?"

"Not a lot but I get the idea of it." Sam laughed and pulled me into a quick kiss before settling down to sleep.

_Point of View (Stasia)_

I walked down stairs heading toward the kitchen. I came face to face with a very angry father.

"Where's breakfast? It's almost 6 o' clock." My dad grabbed my hair and dragged me into the kitchen. He threw me at the refrigerator sending the magnets to go flying. I stood up ignoring the protests of my sore body. I opened the refrigerator door picked out what I was planning to cook all under the surveillance of my dad. When he tired of standing there he grabbed a can of beer and headed to the dinning room table.

I fixed his breakfast as quick as I possibly could, furtively checking the clock every other minute. Once I gave it to him I changed clothes and headed off to school.

My ankle was at its worst today protesting every movement. I made it to school 30 minutes late and I felt lightheaded from all the pain. The slap mark on my cheek was more prominent due to my chalky skin. I looked dead.

I walked to first period and my heart broke again as I saw the empty chair next to me. I couldn't let Paul go no matter how hard I tried. Everyone noticed the disappearance of all the new boys and everyone was so confused. I heard Jasmine Stanley tell someone that it was entirely the Cullen's fault, that they chased them out. I couldn't help but feel sorry for them even though they were always stared at this was a new stare, one of anger. Apparently everyone wanted to date one of the new boys.

Most of the day passed uneventful until lunch. Instead of going to the cafeteria were i'm sure someone would question my lack of eating I went to sit on a bench outside of school. I was lying down to see if I could get some sleep until I heard a voice call out my name.

"Anastasia, right?" I looked up to see Isabella Cullen standing right in front of me.

"Yea but I prefer Stasia." I sat up and scooted over to allow her some room, she sat down as graceful as a swan.

"So I noticed that you're limping, and that you have a terrible slap mark on your face, I was wondering…is everything alright?"

"I'm fine." I snapped back, I didn't mean to but I could be getting some sleep then answering these stupid questions.

"I know its not my place to pry but may I see your ankle?" I shook my head. She grinned mischievously I scooted farther away. I blinked then yelped out in pain as I realized she had kneeled on the ground and poked my broken ankle.

"I told you not to mess with my ankle." I frowned as she stood up.

"I asked you if I could see it but all I did was poke it." Bella gave me this innocent look that if I hadn't been so mad I would have laughed.

"Whatever." I began to walk away but my ankle finally gave out I fell. Bella sprinted over with a look of concern as she helped me up.

"I think you need to get that ankle checked out." I shook my head once again. "We can do it right now; my dad is an amazing doctor."

"Thanks but no thanks." I turned to walk away being more careful.

"Your ankle is broken." The blunt statement made me freeze in my tracks. How had she known that?

"Do you have a car?" I asked as I turned around to come face to face with a very happy Bella. She wrapped an arm around my waist to support me as she motioned to her car.

"This way. So do you like shopping?" I widened my eyes in fear if she planned on taking me we could stop right now.

"No." Her laughter was like a million angels singing.

"Good, because neither do I." We reached her car and I halted.

"This is your car?" The amazement and awe could be heard plainly in my voice as I stared at the dark blue Mustang.

"Yea, Edward insisted on buying me it. I hate it when he buys me such expensive stuff." Her nose crinkled in disgust, I laughed.

"You can't hate a man who wants to buy lots of expensive stuff for you." I told her as I climbed gingerly into the car.

"Ya I guess you're right." She started the engine and sped off.

_Point of View (Bella)_

The drive to school this morning was a quiet one. I was in deep thought and Edward was staring at me with concern etched on his beautiful face.

"My love what is troubling you?" He reached for my hand that I took, loving the feel of him.

"Did you see how hurt Paul looked?" I asked.

"Yes, he has imprinted on her but that is not any of our concern."

"It is though…"

"How? This is between Paul and that girl."

"Stasia, her name is Stasia."

"Ok well this is between Paul and Stasia."

"Did you see the way Stasia looked at Paul?" Edward was silent for a few seconds.

"She looked as if she was in terrible pain, but that is totally normal, she was just knocked over by that _dog_." I rolled my eyes at Edward's voice at the thought of Jacob.

"That's it though. Have you ever looked at her before she met Paul?" Edward shook his head. "She was like dead…almost an empty shell."

"She showed pain Bella that's not the most complex emotion."

"I know, it's just, she needs someone. Paul is going back to La Push and then who does she have?"

"No one…Bella what are you hinting at?"

"I think I am going to talk to her maybe I can become her friend."

"Ok…" Edwards's voice was full of uncertainty.

"Edward, me becoming friends with her won't damn me."

"You're right it won't but…"

"But what?" I parked the car outside the high school.

"Nothing…do whatever you want…but don't reveal anything." I rolled my eyes but leaned into kiss him. As soon as he got into it I pulled apart and got out of the car.

"You really need to stop doing that." He muttered as he wrapped an arm around my waist. I giggled but kissed him again.

At lunch time I was totally focused on trying to find Stasia. I checked out every table not seeing her at all.

"Bella she may have left early." Edward said to me as I sighed in exasperation, again.

"I saw her; she's here, just not in the cafeteria." I stood up before Edward could say anything more. I walked outside and found her lying on a bench. I walked up to the bench and studied her carefully.

"Anastasia, right?" I asked, she opened her eyes startled.

"Yea but I prefer Stasia." She sat up and offered me a seat on the bench, I sat. I took an unneeded breath of air before I spoke. I wasn't completely sure how she would take personal questions.

"So I noticed that you're limping, and that you have a terrible slap mark on your face, I was wondering…is everything alright?" I looked her over wondering how many other injuries she had.

"I'm fine." She snapped at me, I wasn't that hurt she obviously didn't like answering such personal questions.

"I know its not my place to pry but may I see your ankle?" She shook her head quickly looking scared. I grinned at her as she scooted away from me. I used my vampire speed to kneel on the ground so I could look at her ankle. I lifted up her jean leg to see a small white bump sticking out. I knew it was broken but just to make sure I poked it. She yelped out more out of surprise then pain.

"I told you not to mess with my ankle." She frowned at me as I stood up to dust of my jeans.

"I asked you if I could see it but all I did was poke it." I put on my best innocent face I could tell she was trying hard not to laugh.

"Whatever." She muttered as she stood up. I watched her has she began to walk away. I watched as her ankle gave out and she fell to the ground. I sprinted over to quickly help her up I looked her over with concern.

"I think you need to get that ankle checked out." She shook her head she was as stubborn as me. "We can do it right now; my dad is an amazing doctor."

"Thanks but no thanks." She muttered this time she walked away with more caution.

"Your ankle is broken." I watched her as she froze and turned around facing me. I walked up to her smiling once I knew she was going to come with me.

"Do you have a car?" I wrapped one of my arms around her so I could support her, with my other hand I motioned to where my car was parked.

"This way. So do you like shopping?" I saw her eyes widened in fear.

"No." I laughed as she calmed down.

"Good, because neither do I." As we reached my car she halted.

"This is your car?" Her amazement and awe could be heard plainly in her voice.

"Yea, Edward insisted on buying me it. I hate it when he buys me such expensive stuff." I wrinkled my nose in disgust as I remember that terrible day.

"You can't hate a man who wants to buy lots of expensive stuff for you." I laughed at that statement but watched her as she stepped in the car ever so careful.

"Ya I guess you're right." I started the engine and sped off towards the hospital.

_Point of View (Carlisle)_

I was sitting in my office ruffling through papers until I heard a knock at my door.

"Come in." I looked up to see Bella walk in with a mortal girl who looked scared to death. Her face was as pale has Bella's, a mark on it looked as if she had been slapped, and she was limping.

"What a surprise. Who is this?" I nodded looking at the girl again.

"This is Anastasia but she prefers Stasia, her ankle looks broken." I nodded understanding fully why Bella had brought her here. Bella and I helped her to a room where I sat her down on one of the beds.

"Which one?" She pointed at one so I reached out to role up her pant legs, she visibly flinch. I frowned but continued to role them up. I carefully removed her shoe and studied her ankle. It only took me a second to figure out that it was broken.

"It is indeed broken, but all I have to do is put it in a cast that will be removed in 4-5 weeks." I looked up at her to see her expression. She looked even worse if that was possible. She was chewing on her lip and her eyes had widened in fear.

"Stasia it'll be fine, I can drive you to and from school if needed." Bella piped up, I smiled at her. She was to kind for her own good.

"Ok." She whispered looking down at the floor. I reached out to her face, I couldn't help it. I studied the mark on her face frowning.

"Who slapped you? And how did you break your ankle?" She looked at me with total uncertainty in her eyes.

"Umm…my cousin Jason came to visit last night and we were playing but it got a little rough. He slapped me and I ran down the stairs to attack him but I slipped halfway down, hence this." She made a small gesture towards her broken ankle. I nodded not completely believing her but it would do for now.

"I'll be right back; I have to go get the supplies for the cast." I walked out of the room utterly confused.

_Point of View (Stasia) _

It was only 1 o' clock when we finally left the hospital. Me on crutches with a white cast and a very worried Bella.

"Do you want to go get something to eat?" I looked at her she gave me s quick smile.

"I don't want to be a hassle. Shouldn't we be getting back to school?"

"It wouldn't be a hassle and it's healthy to ditch class every once and a while." The amusement that danced in her eyes made me feel as if I was missing out on some inside joke.

We reached some little burger joint just out of town that Bella told me had the "best" burgers but I was surprised that she didn't order anything for herself.

"Aren't you going to eat?" I asked as I began to slowly unwrap my hamburger. I stared at it almost disgusted; I had not eaten anything in so long that my stomach was fighting the urge to eat.

"No i'm not hungry." I eyed her suspiciously as I took a small bite.

"So how did you and Edward meet?" I asked wondering to myself where that burst of confidence came from.

"That's a pretty long story." I shrugged as I bit down on a grease covered french fry.

We sat there for what seemed like hours has she told the tale about how her and Edward fell in love. It was very romantic but something about it didn't seem right. As if I was missing a piece of the puzzle.

"Hey do you want to head to my house?"

"All my stuff is at school though…"

"No it's not I told Edward to bring it when he came home." She grabbed my tray tossed it in the trash can and then helped me out to the car.

We headed out towards her car were a group of boys were staring at with longing.

"Ugh! I hate when this happens." She whispered to me, I giggled. She pushed past the boys to help me in then went to the other side scaring the boys away.

"This is why I want my old truck back." She mumbled to herself as she climbed in. I didn't answer just stared down at the floor.

The drive back was slightly awkward, Bella would bring up conversation topics every once in a while but besides that it was quiet.

As the silence continued I listened to my heart beat. It was slowing a bit after the doctors, the food had helped, but it still seemed to be beating fast. I took a deep breath concentrating on only my heart beat. It began to come making it less noticeable, to me at least.

I realized that I had only heard one heart beat. Not once had I heard Bella's heart, I frowned. That was not possible; she was a human. Even though she was abnormally perfect she was still human. Right?

"Stasia were here." I glance toward Bella but the house caught my total attention. _The house was timeless, graceful, and probably a hundred years old. It was painted a soft, faded white, three stories tall, rectangular and well proportioned. The windows and doors were either part of the original structure or a perfect restoration. _

I had never set my eyes on something so beautiful. The pure majesty of it has it sat among the trees was astounding.

"It's beautiful." I whispered as Bella cut the engine. She laughed lightly, nodding.

"Thank you, I always found it to have a very certain…charm." Bella climbed out then came over to my side to help me out.

"It does, it really does." I righted myself on the crutches as I smiled at Bella.

She helped me up the front porch steps then pushed open the door. I once again was astounded by the simple beauty of the interior. _It was very bright, very open, and very large. This must have originally been several rooms, but the walls had been removed from most of the first floor to create one wide space. The back, south-facing wall had been entirely replaced with glass, and, beyond the shade of the cedars, the lawn stretched bare to a wide river. A massive curving dominated the west side of the room. The walls, the high-beamed ceiling, the wooden floors, and the thick carpets were all varying shades of white. _

"Do you like it?" Bella asked, humor laced in with her words, she must of noticed me staring.

"It's so big, open, and homey."

"Yea…it's the greatest home i've ever had…" She smiled at me.

We made our way to the wide room, she sat down on a couch gesturing me to sit beside her. I sat down a bit more awkward.

"Edward, will be home soon, so then you can get your stuff." Bella told me. I nodded.

All of a sudden I heard talking outside, in front of the house.

"There home." Bella jumped up, her eyes lit up at the prospect of seeing Edward soon. I stood up a bit slower, to keep my aching bones from being damaged anymore.

The Cullen's walked into the house, the house's beauty dimmed in there presence.

Emmett had his arm loosely over Rosalie's shoulder and he was muttering something in to her ear that made her giggle. Jasper had his arm around Alice's waist and was staring down at her with such love, it made me feel as if I was violating there privacy. I glanced toward Bella who had ran over to Edward and kissed him lightly. He stroked her cheek, looking at her with eyes that read "I will always love you, now and forever."

My thoughts drifted towards Paul, and my heart crumpled. His face was agonizingly beautiful; it reminded me that I would never be able to compete with his beauty. That even though he thought that he loved me he actually didn't.

"Everybody I want you to meet Stasia." Bella's voice rang out which startled me out of my painful memories.

I glanced up at them; they all studied me carefully almost as if I was some human lab rat.

"Hi Stasia, i'm Alice, it's so very nice to meet you." Alice walked – almost bounced- over to me, she held out her hand. I took it surprised at how cold it was.

"It's very nice to meet you, too." I muttered my face turned crimson.

In two large steps Emmett had walked up to me and lifted me into a bear hug. My breath caught as I wave of fresh pain coursed through me. Every bruise, cut, and injury screamed out to me.

"Emmett, put her down." Jasper's voice whipped through the air startling me. Emmett lowered me slowly, grinning at me.

"Sorry about that you are so light." I nodded inhaling a large gasp of air.

"It's ok."

"Good, seriously you should eat more; I could lift you with one pinky." He laughed loudly.

"Blame my fast metabolism." I said hoping my voice sounded light and joking. He nodded and backed away slightly.

"Be more careful next time Emmett, I don't want her to gain anymore broken bones." Bella laughed as Emmett fake glared at her. I glanced toward Edward who was giving me an odd look. I looked away, anywhere to get away from that unnerving look. I landed on Jasper who was also studying me.

"Fine, hey Stasia how did you get that mark on your face?" Emmett asked, it was an innocent question, but the memories still poured in.

"Uh…" My mind was blank except all things of Paul. His very scent haunted me, wrapping around my nostrils intoxicating me.

As soon as the good memories came, the bad ones followed. His angry black eyes that had a full fledged thunderstorm raging in them. His slap, the sting it left on my face. The words he uttered. "You're a slut. You are such an idiot!" I felt as if he had just shouted them in my ear in person, not just in a memory.

"Stasia are you ok?" Bella's voice was full of concern. I glanced toward her, but she seemed so far away. As if I was looking through a long tunnel.

I closed my eyes and inwardly begged the memories to fade away. They didn't they became more pronounce, sharper and clearer.

"I don't think she's ok Bella, it looks as if she's about to faint." Edward's voice seemed muffled and fuzzy.

"You guys are such idiots-

I opened my eyes, to see the world swirling into a black abyss.

**Phew! That was one of my longest chapters. Anyways hoped you like! As always Compliments and Complaints are always appreciated.**

_Until Next Time_

_-INVX_


	8. Home Dead Home

**OMG! I am so sorry that I haven't updated in so long! But this chapter is very long and in my opinion very good. So were good. Also just to let you know Paul and Stasia have given up moping about. Now they're nagging me to write the next chapter. This is just great! Anyways on with the story!**

_Point of View (Stasia)_

I woke up to a heavy throbbing in my temple and the bones in my body crying out in agony. I sat up quickly blinking rapidly to clear away the black spots that blinded me. I looked around trying to remember where I was.

I surveyed a large room with lush carpet, a black couch tucked away in a corner and then a humongous collection of CDs. Acompined by a state of the arch CD player. I myself lay on a large king size bed, with rot iron casing that had intricate designs on the headboard. Metal roses peppered the headboard and the foot board.

"So you've finally awoken." I whipped my head around to see Edward Cullen leaning against the door frame.

"Y-y-y-e-a-a." I stuttered, fear wrapped around my thoughts, I had most likely pissed the whole family off.

"Bella is really worried about you." He walked closer toward me, his face was unreadable.

"Why?" I asked astounded that anyone actually gave a damn about me.

"Why would she not be?" Edward's sighed, as he sat down on the edge of the bed.

"I could think of a few reasons." I whispered to myself.

"Want to tell me." I shook my head confused. How had he heard that?

"Ok…"

"Umm…Edward…"

"Yeah?"

"What time is it?"

"2 o' clock in the morning." My breath caught short and a mix of anxiety and fear consumed me.

"Are you ok?"

"You need to take me home."

"What? You just woke up after passing-"

"No, you need to take me home." I got out of the bed quickly, to quickly. I felt woozy as blood rushed to my head and I clutched it.

"That would be why you can't go home."

"No, my dad…" I looked up at him hoping he would understand.

"Your dad would what?" He eyed me suspiciously.

"He's the uhh…overprotective type…I wouldn't be surprised if he has alerted the FBI by now." I smiled weakly at Edward, as the song "Liar, Liar pants on fire" repeated in my head.

"Wouldn't your dad understand if we explained the whole situation?" I snorted allowed hoping it would add to my act.

"Let me take you home in the morning. Please?"

"Edward this is not funny, you need to take me home."

"Fine. Here i'll help you down the stairs."

"I can make it down without any help." I muttered. I headed toward the door. Edward followed me with a look of anger on his face.

Two flights off stairs later, a painful stumble here and there, I made it back down to the large living room of the Cullen's house.

"Stasia, you're up! Gosh I was so worried." Bella ran toward me and helped me down the large step.

"I'm fine, but I really need to get home."

"Are you absolutely crazy?" Bella's eyed rounded and she shook her head in disbelief.

"Bella I have a very, very overprotective father, I need to get home." Bella snorted and continued to shake her head.

"Edward she is crazy, please tell her she's crazy." I glanced up at Edward pleading for him to disagree with Bella.

"I do agree that she is crazy but I agree with her in that she needs to go home."

"No! You fainted for absolutely no-"

"Bella, love, please do not bring that up." Edward put an arm around Bella's waist and whispered something into her hear. His mouth seemed to move to fast, to fast for a human, at least.

I did not ponder that thought though. Bella's small statement brought back aching memories of Paul. I felt a cold touch on my shoulder and I twirled around. I lost my footing due to the bulky cast and I began to fall toward the floor. Cold arms grabbed my shoulder and kept me from hitting the floor. The arms pulled me up, and steadied me. I glanced up to see Carlisle who was looking at me with utmost concern.

"Thanks." I muttered looking back down at the ground. He put his fingers underneath my chin and raised my face up.

"You're welcome, but I really don't think it would be very wise if you went home."

"I need to get home, please?" I whispered.

"Bella would you mind?" Carlisle asked Bella giving me one last look.

"No problem Carlisle." She motioned for me to follow her. I gave one last look toward Edward who eyed me with a look of confusion.

"Thanks Bella."

"No problem." She smiled at me.

We stepped outside the front door and it was pouring rain- of course.

"You know i've lived in Forks for almost my entire life and I still hate the rain." She smirked as she helped me climb down the porch steps.

"You get used to it." I shrugged.

"That's what you think." She mock glared at me, I giggled.

We reached my house in about 15 minutes.

"We're here Stasia."

"Thanks, Bella, a lot." I smiled at her as I got out of the car.

"You're welcome; i'll pick you up tomorrow. Alright?"

"Yeah sure…" She smiled at me through the car window as I shut it. I hobbled my way to the front door, I turned around to see Bella's car drive off.

"Ok, dad, here I come." I pushed open the door.

The house was as silent as a graveyard; there were no snores of my father anywhere. I stepped inside with caution.

"Were have you been?" A large hand wrapped around my neck.

"I'm sorry." I whispered knowing that it would do no good.

"Sorry doesn't cut it bitch!" He threw me on to the ground. I bit my lip to hold back a yell. He grabbed my hair and yanked me up.

"So were where you?" He slammed my head in to the wall again and again. Blood begin to seep unto my face, into my eyes and mouth. I spat out blood.

"I just-" He turned me around to face him and closed his hands around my throat. He squeezed hard as he used his legs to knee me in the stomach. My mind began to blank as the lack of air began to affect me. He let go and dropped me unto the ground. He began to kick me repeatedly. I bit my tongue to keep from crying out.

My dad stopped kicking me and stared down at me. He smiled at me then grabbed my arm and yanked me up. He dragged me over to the kitchen table with a look of determination on his face. With one fluid motion he lifted me effortlessly and slammed me down upon the table. The table collapsed at the weight and the plates and glasses from this morning's breakfast shattered underneath me. Glass dug into my back making me arch my back in agony. My dad grabbed a long jagged please of glass and dug it up and down my side. I could barely hold back my scream so I let out a small whimper.

My dad smiled a malicious smile as he brought the glass up to my face. He dug into my flesh from my temple down to my collarbone. Tears and blood mixed together and poured down my face soaking the front of my shirt. He let the glass clattered to the floor and then walked to his room.

I rolled off the glass that was digging into my back. A whimper escaped from my lips. I felt the blood pool around me and I could no longer see correctly.

Pain racked through my broken body. A sob exploded from my chest causing more pain to course through me. A red haze settled over me as I let myself drift.

**Ok I said at the beginning that this would be a long chapter but I had to leave a cliffy. It's so fun! Next chapter will be very scandilicious!**

_Until Next Time_

_INVX_


	9. Only Reason For Living

**Time for Chapter number 9! Aren't you excited? Also don't worry Paul is coming back…in 2 or 3 more chapters! –laughs evilly- Hahaha!**

_Point of View (Stasia)_

Sun peeked through the glass window as I continued to lay here. My body was throbbing and blood seemed to be surrounding me. I needed- wanted- to move but I could not. I was not willing to face the onslaught of pain I would feel. I was a coward.

"You're still here?" My heart began to race as my dad took two large steps towards me.

"I'll move." I mumbled putting my hands to either side of me. I pushed up but my arms were not strong enough to hold it so I fell back upon to the floor.

"Damn right you will." He grabbed my hair and pulled up. My body was set on fire from the pain it was enduring. He bashed my head against the wall then let me fall. He kicked me in the face and spat on me.

"Stop." I whispered, I could only take so much abuse.

"I will when I feel like it." He slammed his foot down on my side I let out an ear piercing scream. The scream echoed through out the house and then silence. My father was looking down at me with satisfaction and I was looking up at him with a fearful expression.

"This better be all cleaned up when I come back." He kicked me once more in the stomach then stormed out of the house. I curled into a ball and sucked in short breaths of air.

My world was fading in and out until a knock of my door made me come to reality.

"Stasia, it's me Bella."

"I-I-m not going to school today."

"Stasia is everything alright?" Bella's voice was strained as she if she was trying to resist something.

"Bella i'm fine I just feel sick…"

"No! Let me come in please?" Her voice was frightened.

"Bella i'll see you tomorrow at school."

"No! Let me in! Something's wrong!" Her voice had risen to an alarmingly high level.

"Bella if Stasia feels sick we will leave her be." Edwards calm voice made me feel a lot better.

"Edward something's wrong..." Her voice trailed off but she was implying something.

"Bella we're going to be late for school, let's go."

My heart began to calm down as there voices faded away. I was finally safe, my secret was still hidden.

I pushed myself up wit feeble arms, I leaned against the wall for more support. As I stood up the world seemed to slip between my fingers, I collapsed once more on the ground. My breathing was heavy my head continued to spin.

"You can do this Stasia." I muttered to myself through clenched teeth.

I stood up once again with even more caution. My body protested the movements of walking, but I needed a shower.

I clutched the stair railing for dear life, every step I took the more I wanted to die. My sides felt as if it had been split open, which in a way it had, my head was throbbing and my neck felt as if it had been broken.

The shower was more difficult then I imagined. I had to wrap my cast in plastic which was sufficiently awkward. I also ended up collapsing onto the slippery floor and letting the water wash over me. Blood seemed to fall off me in rivers. I was normally ok with blood but this made me quite sick to my stomach.

As I crawled out of the showered my wounds were still seeping blood. I kept looking ahead though, I did not want to see the bruises on my body. I threw on sweatpants, took off the plastic on my cast and then I dared to look at the cut.

It was a long straight cut. It went from right under my left breast all the way down to the top of my thigh. I looked away quickly, shuddering. I knew that I could not let this stay open so I found the first aid kit under my bed. I took out a needle and thread, I inhaled and then began to stitch up my wound.

Once my side was stitched I wrapped it in gauze and then pulled out a mirror. I began to work on my face and neck. I winced at each movement.

I lay down on the cold floor once I finished. I pressed my bruning face to it hoping it would do some good. It helped, kind of. My face still ached and my side was throbbing but I felt as if I could clean now. And god knows how much cleaning I will have to do.

I crawled down the stairs, careful to not make any sudden movements. I sighed as I glanced around the living and dining room. The living room was not bad just a large blood spot on the wall, the dining room was terrible. The table lay on the ground covered in broken glass, and blood. Lots and lots of blood. It was in pools no lakes of it, the wall seemed to be painted red. I stared at in horror, I could not believe that I had lost that much blood and still lived.

I began to clean, first the living room, the bleach I used made me sick to my stomach. I had to stop every few minutes from wooziness. Once I had finished the living room I worked my way over to the dining room to clean up the rivers of blood.

I'm pretty sure that I had used enough bleach to kill an army of people by the time I finished. No blood could be seen anywhere, the table was being propped up by books and other random objects.

I glanced at the clock, it was noon. I looked at the refrigerator, it was so tempting. I could sneak food my dad would never know. I knew that if he found out the consequences would be dire but I was hungry. The burger I had with Bella was disgusting, so much fat and grease that my stomach could not handle.

I wobbled over to the fridge and opened it. I smiled at all the food that I could finally eat.

An hour later I was laying on the couch content. Well as content as I could be, with my aching body and my broken heart.

I lay there remembering Paul. I had only known him for four days yet I knew that I would never love another. He was perfect.

His voice was the song I loved to listen to, his scent was the reason I kept breathing, and his arms were the lifesaver that pulled me from hell.

He really was the reason I lived. Without him I would not have a reason in life.

"Stasia what have you gotten yourself into?" I whispered to myself.

I had fallen head over heels in love with Paul the first day I had met him. I had never believed in love until I met Paul.

**Ok so this chapter was very unexciting and it didn't do much to the story. Well it did but not until later chapters. The ending is important though…I love the ending I love when she says he is her everything…especially the song part. I thought of that this morning and I was like hey! I'm going to use that! Hahaha**

_Until Next Time_

_-INVX_


	10. Costly Actions

**Ok so I know the last chapter was bleh! So as soon as I posted it I began to work on the next one. So here it is! It skips a whole month, yea I know a long time for the heart broken lovers but don't worry they'll get back together soon.**

_One Month Later_

_Point of View (Stasia)_

I scrubbed vigorously at the stubborn dirt spot. I sighed frustrated that it would not come off the carpet. It had been bothering me everyday that I had been at home.

"Come on you stupid dirt spot." I stared down the spot as it still refused to budge. I stuck my tongue out at it then stood up aggravated.

"Ah, great now i'm talking to dirt." I muttered to no one.

I dusted off my clothes and walked toward my dad's unmade bed. I gathered the sheets so I could wash them. This had become a regular routine. I wake up every morning my body crying protests, my heart breaking more each minute, and knowing that it will never get better.

With that thought in my mind I began to become obsessed with cleaning. I would clean the spot were I had been beaten the worst the night before. It seemed to help me forget it, to help me just toss it with the other beatings. I never remembered a particular beating anymore.

Only ones I remembered are the ones that left cruel scars. The burning water, the glass incident, and a few others.

As I poured the soap into the washing machine I pondered what may have happened at school the past month. I, myself, had no idea. I had not gone to school since the glass incident. I shuddered involuntarily.

Once I knew I had nothing else to clean I went and lay on the couch. I closed my eyes hoping that I could finally rest without dreaming. I had not had one good night sleeps since Paul's last visit.

I hummed myself to a fitful sleep. The dream was a replica of the one I had the night before and the night before that.

I was standing in a dark room, I could see nothing but I could hear everything. It started out as I murmur of words, which were so low that you could not decipher word from word. It slowly grew louder and faster. It reverberated around the walls as it crescendo.

I began to hear the words now. They were clear and distinct.

"You are such an idiot! You are a slut!"

I frantically tried to cover my hears but they were tied together with nothing. It was if a magnetic force pulled my hands together. After those futile attempts I tried to run, to run out of the room. Yet, there were no windows, doors, or holes. It was a sealed, locked, an inescapable box.

I fell to the ground of the box sobbing. I wished to escape of these painful memories; I wished to remember the happier ones.

I awoke to a loud pounding sound echoing throughout the house. I looked fearfully at the front door. Someone was at my house. Who was it? Was it a school official here to drag me back? Or maybe I had been screaming so loud that a neighbor had finally decided to care.

I jumped up from the couch and hobbled over to the door. I stood there staring at it unsure if I should open it or not. The pounding continued as I continued to stare at the door.

I grasped the cold knob and pulled. The door opened revealing the 3 most unlikely and unwanted people. Bella, Edward, and Carlisle Cullen stood at the door with fear plain on their painfully beautiful faces.

"You're alive! I heard so much screaming! What happened to your face?" Bella pulled me into a tight embrace, but her face look horrified.

"Good afternoon Stasia." Carlisle smiled at me looking me over with a calm face.

Edward stood in the back looking at me with a face of pure rage.

"Hi, w-w-what are you guys doing here?" I kept my face down.

"Well I am here to remove that cast and Bella insisted she come along. Edward was too very worried about you…" Carlisle's voice faded

"Oh…well I guess you can come in…" I backed out of the way of the door way, they inspected my house almost as if they were looking for something.

I bit my lip nervously, keeping my face down.

"Stasia what happened to your face?" Bella grasped my chin, she was quite strong for someone that tiny, and made me look at her.

"I uh…fell…" I finished weakly.

"Sure, i'm so going to believe that." I flinched a bit at Bella's sarcastic tone; it reminded me to much of something I didn't want to remember.

She must of notice because her face softened.

"I didn't mean to snap at you it's just I have been so worried about you."

"It's ok, I do not think you should be worrying though. I'm fine." I smiled at her.

"Well exclude the long scar on the side of your face, you look perfectly fine." I bit my tongue, I guess she forgot to mention the bruises, possible cracked ribs, and oh so many cuts.

My heart beat faster as I, swear, I heard a growl coming from Edward. I glanced toward him his face was calm, inhumanly calm. His eyes seemed to be full of rage.

I turned my attention back to Bella who was looking at me anxiously.

"Umm…Stasia can you please take a seat so I can remove that cast." Carlisle gestured to the couch in his other hand was a small saw.

"Yea sure." I whispered as I hobbled over to the couch.

He pulled my leg up and began to work on getting the cast off.

"Bella how has school been?" I looked over to were she was standing.

"You've missed so much. You know how we had that snow storm a few days ago?"

"I remember." Snow was ruined for me now, when your left outside in it during the night, it loses its magical touch.

"Ok well a lot of people decided to have a really big snow fight." Her eyes were lit with amusement as she recalled the story.

"Before you continue Bella I would just like to say that I must be off." Carlisle had finished removing my cast, so I quickly pulled down my pant leg.

"Ok Carlisle were just going to stay here a bit longer."

"I do not mind but this is Stasia's house." He glanced toward me.

"It's fine." I muttered.

"Oh good, ok so as I was saying…"

It went on like this for hours, literally. Bella talked about everything that had happen of importance at the month I had not been at school. Then she moved onto her own family, recalling the silly banters, the bets between Jasper and Emmett, and the shopping sprees Alice insisted on taking her on.

I just sat there listening as intently as I could. Her talk was distracting enough that I could forget everything. Edward had added in only a few words most of the time he sat there staring at Bella. Occasionally he would glance at me with a confused look on his face.

Bella was in the middle of telling me about a horrific experience on one of the shopping trips when the door crashed open. My dad walked in with a bored expression on his face. I jumped up my heart pounding this was not good.

"I'm home, were the hell is dinner?" I clenched my hands into fist, my fingernails tore my skin.

"Dad…" He looked toward me then towards Bella who had gone to stand next to Edward.

"Who the hell are these people?" He walked toward me anger bubbling in his eyes.

"This is Edward and Bella Cullen there father is Carlisle Cullen, the doctor." I whispered looking down at the floor.

"I know who the fuck he is! But why are they here?" His anger had bubbled over, no spewed over.

"Dr. Cullen came to take my cast off and they came with him." I refused to even glance at Edward and Bella.

"Where is Dr. Cullen?" He sneered the name.

"He left a few hours ago." I mumbled.

"Then why are they still here?" His jaw clenched and unclenched as he waited for my answer.

"They had to fill me in on all the school I have missed."

"So you decided to completely ignore your other responsibilities? I'm guessing that dinner isn't even ready yet."

"No, no it's not." I looked up at him hoping he would not do anything in front of Edward and Bella.

"Just as I thought." He turned toward Bella and Edward who had been silent throughout all of this. "You two may leave, now."

"I'm sorry for the trouble we have caused." Bella looked apologetic but Edward was glaring at my dad.

"Sure." My dad opened the front door for them. They walked out hand in hand, Edward looked back at me once more before my dad slammed the door shut.

_Point of View (Edward)_

Hot rage filled my stomach. That vile, disgusting, man was the reason Stasia was so hurt. I knew it, from the point I began to read he mind and that little show of character back there.

I clutched the steering wheel.

"Edward, what are we going to do?" Bella's voice was not soft or sweet, it was a low harsh sound.

"I say we kill her father." I muttered as I pressed the gas pedal a little harder.

"I agree with you but think rationally Edward. We have no real proof."

"What are you talking about? There's plenty of proof."

"Name one thing."

"His mind is pretty obvious, Stasia's isn't though."

"Sure, let's go tell the police that you can read minds. That'll work out real well." I grinned as her sarcasm seemed to calm the tension.

"Ok well fine, but what if we make Stasia confess?"

"How do you plan on making her?"

"We won't, but I know someone who can."

"Who? Jasper?"

"No, Bella do you have Paul's number?"

_Point of View (Paul)_

I was sitting in my apartment staring at the ceiling. I wanted, no I needed, to see Stasia. My heart depended on it. It was so feeble and broken that I knew only one thing could fix it.

Yet I could not ever fix it. I was being forced to never see my Stasia. Sam had ordered me to stay away from her, for the good of the pack and me. I did not understand why. She was nothing to any of them, not a threat at all.

I felt my phone begin to vibrate in my pocket. I grabbed it ready to throw it but I caught the name and stopped. I flipped it open not knowing what to expect.

"Hello?"

"Hey Paul, this Bella."

"I know, what do you want?"

"I think you need to go see Stasia." My heart beat faster as her name was mentioned.

"Why? Did something happen to her?"

"Possibly, please just go see her. She hasn't been to school for a month and there is something going on in her house…"

"I'm not allowed to go see her."

"Says who?"

"Sam and Jacob."

"Well I don't give a damn about there stupid orders. Go see Stasia." Bella's voice was harsh, harsher then I have ever heard her speak.

"Ok I will, but…why do you care?"

"The day after you left, I talked to her and…well go ask her yourself."

"I will, thanks Bella."

"Your welcome, bye Paul."

I snapped the shut standing up. I would go see Stasia. Screw what Sam and Jacob thought. If only they really knew the agony I had been.

I walked out of my apartment into the woods.

"I'm coming Stasia." I whispered as I morphed.

**There! That was a long chapter, full of good action! Happy? Next chapter though will not be up very soon, I have a lot of stuff to do this weekend! **

_Until Next Time_

_INVX_


	11. Yearning For My Heart

**Well finally here it is! Here is the chapter when finally the lover's will be reunited. Their agony will fade replaced by love; their broken hearts will mend…**

_Point of View (Stasia)_

I was curled into a tight ball in my room. I felt silent tears roll down my face; they skimmed over the fresh cuts, the salt stung. They rolled over the bruises around my neck were hands had held on to tight.

My window was wide open letting the harsh winter winds rush in. It wrapped around me, numbing me to the core.

I yearned not for these cold winds but for warm arms to support me. I wished not for mean words but ones that made me feel hope. I wished for Paul and only Paul.

I let a whimper escape my swollen lip as another gust of wind whooshed into my room. I clamped my eyes shut as warmth surrounded me.

I had no idea what was causing the warmth but I did not want to open my eyes, in fear that if I did it would vanish. So I snuggled deeper into the warmth and kept my eyes shut.

_Point of View (Paul) _

Winter winds whipped around me but did not affect me as I ran. My fur whipped around me as I made my way closer to Stasia's house.

Woods flashed by me in a blur of green and brown. I increased my speed as my need for Stasia began to become stronger and stronger. The closer I got the longing for her increased.

My heart raced as I saw her house came into view. I morphed quickly into human form readying to have to start throwing rocks at her window. I was slightly startled when I saw the wide open window; on a night like this a normal human should be getting as far from the cold as possible.

I crouched low to the ground and then jumped. I landed with a slight thump on the ground of her bedroom. I surveyed the room, noticing that there was still no bed in the room.

I whipped toward a corner as I heard a small whimper. Stasia was curled into a tiny ball, tears and blood stained her face. I felt tears form in my eyes as I surveyed her, she was in so much pain. It was almost unbearable to see. I sat on the ground and pulled her into my arms.

I felt how cold her skin was, how frail she looked. Her face was so pale, her skin was stretched tight across her skin, her body felt emaciated. She tucked herself closer into me, I felt a smile form on my lips.

I had never felt so whole in my life. My heart seemed to feel normal in my body now. It was not as fragile as it was before.

I wiped away some of the tears and blood from her face so I could take in her beauty. She shivered lightly, her eyes fluttered open slightly.

_Point of View (Stasia)_

I felt fingers brush across my skin causing a shiver to flit across my skin. Curiosity got the better of me I opened my eyes ever so slightly. I saw a large figure looking down at me.

Opening my eyes fully I gasped, audibly. Paul's beautiful face was looking down at me. It was his arms that held me, his body that I snuggled closer to.

I blinked rapidly, I could not believe my eyes. A grin appeared on his face as realization hit me. He was here actually here. This wasn't a dream or hallucination, it was him in the flesh.

He pulled me closer to him and bent down to kiss the top of my head.

"Miss me?" His voice brought tears into my eyes.

"You have no idea." I whispered looking up at him.

"Oh I think I do." He smiled back at me but it was pained.

"What do you mean?"

"Stasia, do you know how painful it is for me to be away from you?" His words struck right to the core.

"Leaving you is almost as if my heart is being ripped out of my chest. I knew being in love was going to be painful but I just didn't know how bad. It's still worth it though." I buried my head into his chest as tears overflowed.

"P-p-p-aul you don't know how long I have yearned to hear those words."

"Which ones?" I glanced up at him, his eyes were lit with amusement.

"I love you." I said, clearly and confidently.

"I love you, too"

Right then and there my heart mended. It was whole, not frail or broken, completely whole. As if Paul had taken a thread and stitched all the pieces back together.

"Stasia I have something to tell you…" His eyes were full of such uncertainty I suddenly felt scared.

"What is it? You know you can tell me anything." I smiled what I hoped was an encouraging smile.

"Remember how I told you I had a secret to tell you?" I nodded, how could I forget?

"Well I was wondering if I could tell you, right not."

"Of course."

"We have to go outside though…"

"I'll hold onto you, I won't let you get hurt I promise."

"Paul I trust you with my life."

He smiled at me as he stood up, with me still in his arms. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he walked toward the window. I pressed myself closer to his body as he got ready to jump.

We landed on the ground with no noise or trouble. I looked up at Paul, surprised.

"It'll all make sense real soon." He told me as he walked into the woods.

He walked through the dark woods until we came upon a small clearing. He set me down ever so gently and then backed away from me. I bit my lip nervously.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes." I said quietly.

"Have you ever heard of the Quileute Tribe legends?" I nodded; my dad had told me when I was much younger.

"Have you heard the one about the werewolves that were created to protect the humans from vampires?"

"Yes, that story was my favorite." He smiled.

"Good." I bit my lip-again- as he shed his shirt. I balled my hands and stuffed them in my pocket. He grinned at me as he slid out of his jeans. I rocked back and forth on the balls of my feet. I had a strong urge to run to him and kiss him passionately.

"Paul, if your secret is that you're incredibly hot, I just want to let you know I already knew that." He laughed but shook his head. Then he began to have muscle twitches.

I stared awestruck as all of that beautiful body was covered in a shaggy gray fur. He fell to the ground panting and his hands became huge paws. He seemed to grow in size and his face elongated to the shape of a dog's.

I gapped. Were Paul had been standing now stood a large gray wolf.

"The legends were true?" Paul looked up at me and I noticed his black eyes were filled with uncertainty. He nodded.

"So you're a werewolf to protect humans from vampires? Which means there are vampires in forks?" He nodded again.

"You are not aloud to tell me who they are, are you?" He shook his head. He didn't need to, it was pretty obvious.

"Can I come closer?" He nodded but his eyes still looked worried. I walked towards him.

I sat on the ground looking up at the immensely large gray wolf that was standing just a few feet away from me. Paul lowered himself to the ground and scooted himself closer to me.

I reached out to touch his head; I had to make sure he was real. My hand contacted with fur, soft thick fur. I gasped.

"You're not a hallucination." I said out loud. Paul laughed or as well as a wolf can laugh. It sounded like a strangled bark, it made me giggle.

"Paul you are so annoying sometimes…" He growled lightly at my remark but cocked his head questioningly.

"You somehow still manage to be hot as a werewolf, I can barely manage being hot as human." He laughed loudly and pressed his wet nose into the palm of my hand. I stroked the top of his head timidly.

His eyes suddenly filled with happiness and he ran off into the trees. He came back a few seconds later wearing jeans and no shirt.

"I had to change in the woods; my boxers can't stretch that far so they ripped when I morphed." I nodded and began to try to stand up. Paul came over and helped me.

"Thanks."

"So you are not scared of me? You will not be running for the hills anytime soon?"

"No I am not I actually feel a lot safer."

"Good but I want you to remember two things. One, you are not hot…you're gorgeous, you're the most beautiful person I have ever met. And two when I get angry I morph.

"What do you mean?"

"When anyone of us gets really angry it triggers the change, I have learned to pretty much control it but not completely."

"Anyone of us? There are more of you?"

"Well yea, Jacob, Sam, Quil, Embry, Leah, and Seth."

"Oh….remember that morning when we were passing notes? You said that you couldn't run for the hills. What did you mean?"

"When a werewolf falls in love, I mean really in love, its called imprinting. Imprinting is when you can't live without the person and you can't get them off your mind. This makes it really hard for the werewolf to leave that person, even if they wanted to." I nodded still a tad bit confused.

"A werewolf's imprentee may not even know the werewolf that well, but the werewolf can still fall in love with them. When I said I can't run for the hills because it's true." I began to understand what he was hinting at.

"Stasia I have imprinted, on you." He stopped talking almost to let it sink in. "the day I first met you I fell in love. So really I can't run for the hills, it tear me up inside to leave you because I love you so much. It hurts to be away from you." I felt tears well up, I had never had someone care for me so much or even just remotely love me.

Paul held me close and that's when I noticed his extreme high temperature.

"Paul are you running a fever?" He laughed and shook his head.

"Werewolves are naturally warm-blooded creatures; my temperature right now is probably like 109 or close to that."

"Wow, that's really hot." He nodded in agreement.

"Are you going to tell me your secret now?" He wrapped both of his arms around my waist pulling me to him.

"I…mine isn't as big as yours…it's not important at all…" I looked at him directly hoping that he would believe me.

While I yearned with my whole heart that I could tell him I knew I shouldn't. He would never be able to help so what was with the point of telling him?

"Stasia anything you say is important, please just tell me." His pleading eyes hurt me but I would not tell him.

"No, it's really nothing important."

"Stasia…"

"Paul it's nothing big please just drop it. Ok?"

"You will tell me one day though right?"

"Maybe…"

Paul frowned but said nothing more about it as we began our walk back to my house. He picked me up in his arms making me yelp.

"Paul I can walk you know?"

"Ya I know but I like it better when i'm holding you." He leaned down and kissed me.

My heart beat accelerated, my breathing became short and rapid, all thoughts in my mind vanished. As he pulled apart I took in a large breath as I tried to regain composure.

"So how do you think of my kissing skills?"

"uh…wha…?" I still could barely remember my name.

"I'll take that has a good thing." He kissed me on the forehead and then crouched. He sprung into my bedroom window once again with no complications.

"I don't know if I'll ever get used to that…"

"You will eventually." He lay on the floor pulling me to him. "But do that all tomorrow, you need to sleep."

"Mmkay." I turned in his arms so that my face was pressed to his hot skin. I inhaled slightly taking in all of Paul.

I drifted off to sleep, knowing that for once, I would have a pleasant nights sleep.

**-tear- isn't that oh so romantic? There two pieces of the puzzle, they were totally meant for each other. This chapter is fluff but very important. Stasia is a total idiot for not telling Paul, but the plot needed that. Next chapter will be about Stasia meeting the rest of the Quileute tribe. She needs to meet them duh!**

_Until Next Time_

_INVX_


	12. Wishing

Ok here is when Stasia will meet the rest of the pack

**This Chapter is dedicated to Bibliocrazed! She's my psycho buddy from CA! Hahaha!**

**I'm posting this because I do not want her to die! (read her review for chap. 11) Because my psycho buddy can not die…then I'd have no buddy! ******

**Ok here is when Stasia will meet the rest of the pack. This will probably be one of the worst chapters because it's not very easy to imagine the minds of those werewolves. Like the jokes and humor, I suck at that kind of stuff. But I shall try my best. So don't insult my corny jokes or comebacks that I may put in here (ex. Your face.) I do that one a lot. So yea you can laugh at how corny they are but don't insult ok? Purdy Please?? –Pouts- **

**But one more little..actually big…thing!**

**I wants to thank my amazing Beta's **

**Angeliss and Bibliocrazed!**

**You guys make my story amazing!!**

_Point of View (Stasia)_

I awoke to a rhythmic thumping. I tried to push myself off the ground to figure out where the noise was coming from. This was impossible, because Paul had his arms wrapped around me too tightly for me to move. I realized that is was his heartbeat that I could hear. I had become so attuned to that lovely sound as it kept me safe even in my sleep.

Paul! I suddenly remembered everything. Paul finally returning, Paul being a…werewolf. I smiled when I realized that I was safe. There was no way anything could happen with Paul by my side.

Paul mumbled something incoherent and then rolled away from me. His arms let go of my body making me feel vulnerable, again. I stood up and tiptoed out of the room. I checked the hallway clock to make sure that I had time. I did, it was 4:00 AM.

Once I had finished with the shower and gotten dressed I headed downstairs to the kitchen. I rummaged through the kitchen shelves looking for something to cook. I settled for pancakes, there was enough that I could cook for my dad and Paul.

My dad came down the stairs, his eyes were bloodshot, his hair was sticking every which way, and he smelled of beer.

"Dad breakfast is on the table." I told him turning back to cleaning the dishes. My dad shoveled down the pancakes and then was out the door. He held a cheap fishing rod and a tackle box.

I grinned as I pulled out a plastic wrapped plate of pancakes. I nuked them, along with syrup and then walked upstairs to my bedroom.

Paul was pacing when I walked in. He rushed over to me.

"Stasia I was so worried, when I woke up and you weren't there…"

"Oh Paul don't worry so much, I always wake up early."

"Ok, that makes me feel better. Yum, are those pancakes for me?"

"Yea."

"Did you make them?"

"I slaved over them all morning, I mean opening that insta-pancake box had to be the hardest thing in my life." He laughed loudly and took the pancakes out of my hands.

"Next time ask for my help, I don't want you straining yourself to much."

"Will do." We sat on the floor and I handed him the syrup

Paul poured a hearty amount of syrup over the pancakes and then proceeded to eat them. I raised an eyebrow; I probably should have made more pancakes. As Paul came to an end of his eating fest he looked at me.

"Ah, shit. Did you want any?" I giggled at his worried face.

"No, I ate some downstairs." I lied smoothly.

"Good. So you ready for an adventure?" He stood up holding the plate and syrup jar in his hand.

"Depends, how dangerous is the adventure?" I motioned for him to follow me down stairs.

"Well since you're technically my mate now, it seems only fit for you to meet the rest of the pack."

"Mate?" I looked up at him confused.

"That's just another term for girlfriend."

"I'm your-We're going-Me and you?" I couldn't truly wrap my head around that idea.

"Stasia are you ok?" I clutched the side of the kitchen counter trying to regulate my breathing.

"Are you ok?" I asked incredulously.

"Why would I not be ok?"

"Who in there right minds would want ME as a girlfriend?" His face looked sad. He pulled me into a tight embrace as if he would never let go.

_Point of View (Paul)_

"Who in there right minds would want ME as a girlfriend?" I felt sadness sweep over my heart. I pulled into her hug.

I felt such anger towards whoever had convinced Stasia that she wasn't an angel. I wanted to hurt the person who had told her she was worthless. But the one thing I wanted most was to make her feel beautiful.

I longed to make her look at herself in a different way. I wanted her to understand and believe the things that I saw. I vowed to myself that I would make her feel beautiful.

"Stasia you'll just have to call me crazy because I want you as my girlfriend."

"Really?" She asked, looking up at me her wide hazel eyes sparkling.

"Well no, I want you to be much more then that but let's take it one step at a time."

"Sounds perfect to me."

_Point of View (Stasia)_

I sat on the couch staring at the floor. Paul had left just moments ago because he had to go get his motorcycle, which was still in La Push. My heart seemed to beat weaker when Paul was not around. As if it thought moments of living without Paul were pointless moments.

I began to tap my foot against the carpet, worry growing in my stomach at each passing second. Every few seconds I would glance at the door, hoping that Paul would walk through in all of his loving glory.

I chewed on my lower lip trying to keep a positive outlook. But each passing second made me think that Paul wasn't coming back. Even though I knew somewhere, deep down, that he would always come back, I still thought it. I kept wondering if he had just realized how pathetic I was and how it was stupid to go back.

I felt a tear trickle down my bruised face, I winced ever so slightly.

_Point of View (Paul)_

I morphed back in to human form as I reached Sam's cabin. Emily was out front her hand on her hip and an amused expression on her face. I followed her line of vision and I saw that Quil and Embry were fighting, again.

"You'd think that when they've been alive for almost 60 years they'd act more mature." Emily told me as I walked up to her.

"You'd think so wouldn't you?" I gave her a small hug and a peck on the cheek, she returned the gesture.

"Oh well, as long as no one gets hurt."

"It teaches them a lesson when they get hurt though." A booming, rusty voice sounded from behind us.

We both turned to see Jacob walking towards us.

"So violent Jacob, that's my role." I told him jokingly. He laughed loudly, catching Quil and Embrys attention.

"You're right; I should be more responsible shouldn't I?"

"Sadly, yes." I told him, he mocked a frown.

"So when are you bringing her over?" Emily's face lit with excitement over Jacobs words.

"Bringing who over?" She asked, grinning.

"Paul imprinted and he told her last night." Quil told Emily as he walked to join us, Embry was close behind.

"Get any action?" Embry waggled his eyebrows, I rolled my eyes.

"Aww, poor Paulipoo, the first girl to not jump on him." Quil's voice turned into a baby tone and he patted my arm sympathetically.

"Shut up." I growled at him.

"Its ok Paul, were here for you."

I snarled at Quil and Embry who were shaking with laughter.

"Jacob I have to go get her. I'll be back soon."

I ran into the woods and morphed back into my wolf form. I ran as fast as I could to my apartment, my longing for Stasia was egging me on. I ran into my apartment, put on fresh clothes then jumped on my motorcycle.

I reached Stasia's house in record time, I had gone just a bit over the speed limit. I jogged to her front door and opened it.

Stasia was lying on the couch staring at the floor, her face pained. She jumped as I entered the room her eyes flashed fear, pain, then happiness. She got up and ran into my arms. I wrapped my arms around her not ever wanting to let go.

"You came back." She mumbled, her face was still pressed into my chest.

"Of course I did, did you think I wouldn't?" I pulled her back and gave her a small kiss.

"Well I thought…" Doubt was obviously present in her voice so I gave her another kiss, one I deepened. She wrapped her arms around my neck, her body molded to mine.

I broke away, grinning. Her face was flushed a bright pink, and a light in her eyes appeared that had not been there before.

"So what exactly did you think?" I whispered into her ear.

"I love you." She whispered back.

"I love you more."

"I don't think that's possible." She told me.

"Want to bet?"

"No I only want you." My heart soared as she uttered those words.

"Well, congratulations Anastasia you're the grand-prize winner."

"Yes, what's my prize?" She grinned at me.

"This." I whispered.

I leaned down and kissed her. I pulled against me, letting my tongue graze her bottom lip. A moan escaped her lips, and my body filled with desire. Her mouth parted, letting me have full access. I explored her mouth, feeling my senses become attuned to her every movement and sound. Her moans were more prominent, my desire was too.

I broke away, watching as she inhaled much needed air. She looked up at me, her eyes filled with uncontrollable lust.

"Did you enjoy your prize?"

"For sure." She grinned as her breathing became regular.

"Excellent."

"Did you enjoy giving me my prize?" She asked playfully.

"For sure." I teased her.

"Excellent." She laughed, the sound was music to my ears.

"So are you ready to meet the rest of the pack now?"

"S-sure." She seemed extremely nervous.

"Don't worry, they're not going to morph into werewolves and eat you." I told her as I began to walk outside.

"I wasn't worried about."

"Then, what were you worried about?" I leaned against the motorcycle, waiting for her answer.

"Well…I…don't do very well in large groups. Especially large groups of uh men."

"So you're not scared of the werewolf side of us. But you're scared of the human part of us?" I raised one eyebrow; I was confused on why she would be so scared.

"Kind of, I just…" Her hand suddenly reached up to the large scar on her face.

I began to place pieces together. Someone had done that to her, and from what I knew, it must've been a man. I felt anger boiling beneath my skin, I closed my eyes and took a few deep breaths. When I opened them I saw Stasia looking incredibly frightened.

"Paul, I didn't mean to anger you. I-i-it won't happen again."

"Stasia who is hurting you?" I clenched my fists, my anger was getting the better of me.

"Paul I don't-"

"Yes! You do know what I am talking about!" I shouted, angry that she would not trust me.

I glared at her. Her face was deathly pale, her eyes full of fear, and she seemed to be shaking. I felt my anger began to crumble as tears silently fell down her face.

"Paul I can't…" She broke down. She fell to the sidewalk sobbing.

My anger completely vanished as I kneeled down to comfort her. I reached for her but she flinched away. Pain replaced the anger as I realized this was mostly my fault. I reached for her again, she shied away, again.

She was frightened of me, completely and utterly frightened of me.

"Stasia, please don't be afraid of me. I didn't mean to scare you; I just can't stand not knowing who is hurting you. Please don't be scared, I will never hurt you."

She was still silent, tears splattered the pavement. I racked my brain for anything more to say, but I came up blank.

"I d-d-don't want to tell you." She looked up at me, her face a twist of fear and pain.

"Is it because you don't trust me?" I scooted towards her.

"No, I just…Paul i'm still surprised and confused about how you like me…and i'm afraid that you will think i'm pathetic if you knew the truth."

"Pathetic? How could you ever think such a thing? I value you over everything. My friends, my life, the world. I don't care if the whole world dies, as long as you're still with me. I only want for you to trust me. I want you to understand how much I love you."

"Do you really mean that?" I reached up and wiped a tear from her cheek and nodded.

"Of course. I would give up everything in my life just to be with you. If you died I would kill myself because I could never live without you."

"So you really want to know?" She whispered.

"It's the second thing I want most."

"What's the first?"

"I want you to understand how beautiful you really are. I want you to realize that you are worth it, that you aren't pathetic."

"Paul I don't know how to respond to that."

"Don't, just tell me who hurt you. Please?"

"I…it's my dad."

Those three words crashed down on me. Her dad, her own flesh and blood. Her father had given her those horrible scars, made her feel worthless. I felt my anger burst, I growled. I wanted so badly to go murder her dad.

I wanted to sink my teeth into him and rip him limb from limb. I wanted him to hurt as badly as he had hurt Stasia. I wanted him to die the most painful death possible.

"I'll kill him." I hissed, my eyes narrowing.

"Paul, no. Please calm down." Stasia looked frantic.

"Why not?" I felt myself shaking, taking deep breaths I tried to calm my self.

"He's too powerful. He'll hurt you and I wouldn't be able to stand it if you got hurt."

"Stasia i'm a werewolf." I stated bluntly.

"I know but I just don't want you getting hurt."

"I wouldn't." I pulled her into a tight embrace.

My anger ebbed away as I held her. Feeling her body mold to mine, hearing the beating of her heart soothed me. I still felt the hatred toward her father but I didn't want to ruin this moment. This would be a perfect day, Stasia would meet the pack and there would be no drama. Her father would be dealt with tomorrow.

"Stasia, how exactly did you get that scar?" I ran my finger over the jagged line.

"Glass." She whispered, looking away from me.

The anger roared up again. I felt my body twitch, my arms held Stasia tighter. He would never touch her again, ever. I wouldn't let Stasia go back to her house, ever. I would let her stay at my apartment, but first the hospital. I needed her to be examined; she looked too thin and malnourished.

I stood up, with her still in my arms. I would make sure she ate at Emily's. There was always tons of food there.

"Ready to go meet the pack now?"

"Yes, I actually am."

"Good and don't worry no one will hurt you. If anyone lays a finger on you they won't live to see the next hour."

"You have no idea how safe that makes me feel." She smiled up at me.

**Well ok this started out as her meeting the pack, but I think this will be like a two part chapter. Kind of. Not cliffhanger just two parts. So yeah! This chapter was a big move in the plot! OMF! She told Paul, on the sidewalk…infront of her house…I find that funny…idk why. Ok now you NEED to tell me if I did good with Paul's reaction…Please! Please! Please!**

_Until Next Time_

_-INVX_


	13. Love Explained

I'm back

**I'm back!! OMF!! Yes, The Real INVX is back to right about the sexilicious werewolf Paul and the love of his life Stasia! I know you missed me! If not…then…read my story! Ha!**

**Also If you go to my profile after you read this chapter you will find a link to my favorite story written by my bff Love for Secrets (A.K.A. Sarah)**

**The story is based on me…Living the dream of loving Edward Cullen!**

**Read it!!**

**But Read my chapter first**

**Hahaha**

**I love all people who waited patiently for my return.**

**I love all newcoming readers**

**And I Hate all people who hate me! **

**I want your reviews!!**

**Sorry bout my long Author thingy…**

**On With The Story! (**God it feels good to type that again) : )

_Point of View (Stasia)_

I looked up at the 5 male werewolves that stood in front of me. They towered over me and I pressed myself closer to Paul. His hand was in my hand which he gave squeezed as to reassure me.

"Stasia it is so nice to finally meet you. I'd like to say we've heard so much about you but Paul hasn't said anything. By the way my names Quil." He stuck out his large hand which I took with caution.

"It's nice to meet you, I'm sorry Paul hasn't told you about me." I smiled weakly but Quil laughed.

"To my defense I was still trying to figure you out. I didn't want to be spreading false information."

Paul looked down at me with an innocent smile on his face.

"Pssh…If lying makes you feel better." Quil grinned.

"Ignore Quil. It makes everything easier." A boy who looked about my age walked between me and Quil. I took a step back, I needed distanced to feel any security. Paul sensed my discomfort and gave the boy a warning glare.

"I'm Seth, I'm really happy that Paul found you." He didn't hold out his hands though.

"_I'm really happy Paul found me." _I thought to myself.

Jacob walked forward and held out his hand.

"I know we went to school together but we never got formally introduced. Also, that's Sam, Embry, Brady and Collin."

I smiled and nodded at each of them. Paul seemed to relax that the pack had accepted me, or maybe it was because I had accepted the pack…

"Where is Leah and Jared?" Paul asked.

"How many of you are there?" I muttered.

"Just 10 baby, I promise." Paul told me pulling me closer to him.

"While you were go-" Paul let out a loud cough and glared at Jacob.

Jacob looked at me then to Paul, his eyes widen considerably.

"You haven't…"

"No I haven't." Paul glanced down at me, his eyes full of conflict.

I looked back up at him biting my lip. He was hiding something from me, but I had no idea what. I had told him my deepest secret and he still felt like he needed to hide things from me.

"Anyway," Jacob broke the awkward silence, "Leah imprinted on some boy, I no nothing about him and Jared is picking up Melissa –his imprintee- from the airport."

"Jared imprinted too?" Paul asked incredulously.

"Yeah, and I still haven't." Quil said.

"That's because no one wants you." Embry patted Quil on the shoulder.

"I feel for you Quil, I haven't imprinted yet, neither has Brady or Collin." Seth told Quil coming to his defense.

"I know, but when the ugliest person in your pack has finally imprinted…I just feel so lonely." He looked directly at Paul and cracked a grin.

"Be jealous Quil, be very jealous." Paul told him grinning back.

"Jealous? Ha. Ha. Ha. Me and Stasia scheduled a make-out session later. Isn't that right Stasia?"

I smiled and shook my head. Paul tightened his grip on me.

"Don't worry Paul, I'm not going anywhere."

"I wouldn't let you." I felt a blush creep onto my cheeks.

"Why don't we go inside, Emily has lunch ready." I looked up at Sam but he didn't catch my eye.

Quil and Embry went running in, followed closely by Collin and Brady. Jacob rolled his eyes and walked in with Sam, Seth following them.

Paul's grip on me stayed the same.

"You'd never leave me right?" Paul whispered, the worry in his voice apparent.

"Never, I love you Paul."

"Good. Do you want to go on a walk before we go inside?"

"Sure."

Paul lead me into the woods onto a dirt path.

"What did you do for the last month?" I asked him, I needed to know what he was hiding from me.

"I went to school, came home and well that was it."

"That's all?" He was still lying.

"I mean I had my moments. I couldn't keep you off my mind. You're scent haunted me, it was almost as if you were still with me. I hated it but I loved it. I hated it because you told me you never wanted to see me again and yet I couldn't rid myself of you. I loved it because I love you. I love everything about you. Your smile, your laughter, and most of all I love the light in your eyes."

"The light in my eyes?" I whispered, looking up at him, almost speechless.

"Yes, when I first met you…looked dead. As if you had stopped feeling to avoid being hurt. I knew that it was going to be difficult for you to trust me but I had to try. It worked, when you see me I see a sparkle in your eyes that I've never seen before. It makes me love you more because I know I caused it. I know that I'm the reason you sparkle. I know that you love me and that makes me love you more."

"You really are everything I ever wanted and more." I told him, it was true. He was perfect. More then perfect.

"Really?" He asked, a smile beginning to form.

"Yes. Paul before you came into my life, I had no life. I had a hell hole, a deep hole that I thought I could never escape. I was unloved and I thought it would stay like that forever. But then you came along. You cared, you came into my life because you wanted to. When I am with you all my troubles vanish. I feel safe and wanted. I would never want to lose you, without you I would have no point in living. If you ever left it would be as if someone pushed me back into my hell hole. This time I'd never fight to get out because there would be no one waiting at the top."

Paul pulled me to him. I rested my head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat.

"I never knew I meant that much to you." He muttered.

"You mean the world to me Paul. Nothing will ever change that." I told him looking up. He rested his forehead on mine and looked straight into my eyes.

We stayed there for what seemed like hours. I wished it would never end.

"Where do you think they went?" Paul and I looked up simultaneously as we heard two male voices.

"Jacob and Quil." He muttered to me rolling his eyes.

His eyes squinted toward the noise and then kissed me. He broke off as Jacob and Quil broke walked up.

"We were really worried about you guys. You just vanished." Jacob told them, he didn't seem very scolding though.

"I just wanted to see how much action you were getting Paul." Quil admitted and then ducked when both Jacob and Paul tried to hit him.

"Emily is worried that you and Stasia won't get any of the food." Jacob told them smiling.

"Ok, Ok, Ok were coming." Paul grumbled.

"Anyway, how far did you get?" Quil laughed as Paul growled.

"Will you excuse me for one moment?" Paul looked at Stasis smiling.

"Be my guest." I said, grinning, as he sprinted after Quil.

**Ok ok ok…**

**This is sooo short I know…**

**But I'm having writers block and I have to pack because…imleavingforaweek….**

**Don't kill me…love you guys ********))**


	14. Family

Ok even though I only received 3 reviews for last chapter (angry face) I am continuing

**Well enjoy this LONG chapter. I told myself before I wrote it , that this chapter will be at least 6 pages long on word document…not including the long author note. I know an awesome goal. : ) **

**Also I want to apologize for forgetting that Quil had already imprinted. When I get around to the end, I will probably have Quil imprint on Claire, but she'll be older. Sorry about forgetting. It just wasn't a much stressed fact in the book. So yeah. That's the only AU thing in the story. Besides the aging stuff. I couldn't deal with an old Emily, sorry. **

**Ok and I just found such a cool stanza of lyrics that makes sense for Stasia and Paul. Well most what Stasia thinks of Paul…**

"_Rescue me  
From everything  
I just wanna live  
I wish I could breathe"_

_**Rescue Me **_

_**Hawthorne Heights**_

**Dosen't this remind you of Stasia's issue…kind of? If you don't think so i'm sorry..but I don't care. Because it reminds me so ha! **

**This will be a regular occuring thing if I find a song lyric or stanza or just a song that reminds me off Paul or Stasia or the story I'll put it here.**

**At the end of the entire story I will post one chapter with songs for each chapter or songs that remind me of the story. That cool? Ok : ) now one with the story. **

_Point of View (Stasia)_

I watched Paul sprint after Quil smiling.

"Like Seth said, ignoring Quil really does make everything easier." Jacob told me, starting to walk back towards the cabin.

"I'm catching on to that."

"So you're a personal friend of the Cullens?" Jacob asked his face skeptical.

"I guess you could say that." I muttered.

"Its ok if you are, we settled are differences a while ago. When Bella wanted to be turned." Jacob frowned a bit but shook his head.

"Bella chose to be a vampire?" I asked incredulously.

"Yes, Edward was so against it. So was I back then. I used to love Bella."

"Used to?"

"Well yes in that sense of love, I love her now like a sister. I hated her for choosing those Cullens over me, for giving up humanity. After the change though I stopped hating her. One I had imprinted and two I saw her happy. When I talked to her 3 years after she was changed I knew she had made the right choice. I had never seen her so happy, she had this bounce in her step that made me laugh. When she was human she was so clumsy." Jacob laughed his eyes distant.

"That's nice. Why are you telling me all of this?"

"I want you to know that The Cullen's and the pack have a truce. We work together to protect Forks. I don't want you to have to choose between one of us. I mean obviously we don't want you running off to turn into a vampire, but being friends with them is perfectly acceptable."

"Well if I had to choose I would stay with the pack. I don't think I could live without Paul." I confessed.

"Good, I know the look that Paul gives you. It happens to all wolves when they imprint."

"Oh."

"Yeah. So you and Paul are good right, no huge troubles?"

"Were fine, I know he isn't telling me something though. He's not the best at hiding his emotions."

Jacob laughed and shook his head. "He never was."

I laughed with Jacob; he was so easy to talk to.

"Who's Emily?" I wondered.

"She's Sam's wife and the best cook in this state."

"Good, I'm starving." I was telling the truth. I knew now that I didn't have to go back to my house that I could eat a lot more without being hit. I had snacks the last month, but I had to take precautions. My dad was stupid but not that stupid.

"Well not after Emily's meal, you probably won't be able to move after that. She cooks for the entire pack, which means she cooks pounds and pounds of everything."

"Sweet."

"Stasia! I blame you." I spun around and saw Quil. He was holding his shirt which was ripped, and there was a bruise on his cheek.

"You brought it upon yourself." I told him.

"You were the ones who vanished into the woods." Holding up his ripped shirt, he pointed out the holes.

"You shouldn't pick fights were you know you're going to lose." Paul appeared behind him, shirtless.

My heart sped up as I saw my life walk towards me. He grinned at me, kissing me lightly on the lips.

"Thank you for letting me do that." He told me.

"Anytime."

"Anytime." Quil mocked but kept a distance between Paul now.

"What happened to the bruise on your cheek?" I must be seeing things.

"What bruise?" Quil asked.

"You had one on your cheek?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Quil grinned.

"Us werewolves heal impossibly fast." Paul explained.

"Oh, I thought I had gone crazy."

"You crazy? Psh. You're the sanest person I've ever met. I mean dating Paul is a very sane move." Quil told me, sarcastic apparent in his tone.

"You call me crazy, but you're the one who picked a fight with Paul." I shot back.

"Touché."

"Come on guys. Foods going to get cold." Jacob laughed as Quil took off running.

As we entered the house a delicious smell wafted around me.

"That would be the wonderfulness of Emily's cooking." Paul inhaled deeply.

"She really must be the best cook in the state." My stomach growled. Paul smiled at me, pulling me to his chest.

"Paul you're back!" Paul spun around, letting go of me. Behind him was a man, obviously part of the pack, and standing next to him was some girl.

"You're back?" I whispered looking at Paul's back. Paul was walking over to the male grinning, while I stood there trying to figure out when Paul had ever left.

"Jared, I was wondering where you were. Is this Melissa?" Paul stuck out a hand and Melissa took it gingerly.

"Melissa this is Paul."

"Its nice to meet you Paul."

"Everyone this is Melissa." Jared told everyone else in the house, they all waved.

"Lunch is ready." A woman, who I assumed was Emily, stepped out of the kitchen.

"Thank god. I'm starving." Quil and Embry went in line first.

"You don't have to rush over there; Emily always saves food for us normal people." I looked up and saw a woman who looked around the age of 25.

"Ok…if you don't mind me asking…who are you?"

"I'm Kelly, Jacob's wife." She held out her hand, which I shook.

"Oh, it's nice to meet you."

"It's really nice to meet you too. I haven't heard much about you but I assumed- since Paul imprinted on you- you must be something special."

"Thanks. I may get Paul but you have Jacob. He's just as amazing. And I've only met him twice."

"Yeah, Jake is pretty amazing." Kelly sighed looking over at her husband.

"How did you guys meet?"

"Well when Jake found out that Bella had been turned he wanted to kill Edward but he didn't. Instead he ran into the woods, days and days of running he ends up in my town. He was a werewolf when I first saw him. The mayor was worried about some large animal that could possibly be harmful for the citizens. Me being so adventurous I went in the woods and saw him, he looked all wild in his werewolf form. After that he came up to me, human form, and told me he loved me."

"That's oddly romantic."

"It is isn't it? I didn't know he was the animal until he told me about the imprinting."

"You weren't scared or anything?"

"No. I probably should've been but he had this way of making me feel so safe."

"I feel the same way with Paul." I agreed.

Emily walked up to us holding two plates of food.

"I set these off to the side, along with one for me and Melissa. I hope you like it." She smiled.

"It looks delicious." I told her. I had never seen this much food together in my life.

"Emily, your food is so good I've become addicted to it. Its like crack, but good crack." Kelly told her laughing.

"Hey Jacob, your wife has a problem." Emily yelled.

"Really?" Jacob said through a mouthful of food.

"Yeah, she keeps talking about crack."

"In my defense…yeah I got nothing." Kelly took a huge bite a food. Emily and I laughed, Jacob and Kelly were a lot alike.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Kelly mumbled.

"Oh yeah." I had been so distracted by the conversation I had forgotten the food I was holding. Taking my fork I took a small amount.

"God that's good." I said. Kelly and Emily laughed, shaking there heads.

"Of course it is, Emily cooked it." Kelly told me.

"Kelly, It's great to see you again." Kelly turned around and hugged Jared.

"I've missed you. You've been gone for awhile. Frolicking with your girlfriend?"

"Fiancé. And that's for me to know and you to never find out."

"Unless of course her stomach starts getting rounder. Fiancé, huh?"

"Yeah." Jared had this big goofy grin on his face.

"Congratulations." Kelly hugged him again.

"Yeah, congratulations. I haven't been to a wedding in a long time." Emily smiled at Jared.

"Thanks guys. I'm going to go get food. Melissa I'll be right back." He kissed her on the cheek and walked to the kitchen.

"So how did he propose?" Kelly asked eagerly.

As Melissa launched into the story I only half listened. Looking around the room I saw Paul laughing with Brady. Looking back at Melissa I tried to concentrate.

"That is so romantic. Isn't it Stasia?" Kelly nudged my arm, grinning.

"Very." I was shocked; I had been able to not flinch.

"So who are you with?" Melissa looked at me.

"Paul." I told her smiling.

"Your Paul's imprintee? Jared told me a lot about Paul while we were together, he mentioned he had imprinted. That's why Paul left."

"When did Paul leave?"

"About a month ago. Jared met me a week after he left, because he needed a vacation."

"Oh."

"Wasn't Paul with you?"

"No, he wasn't allowed to see me." I muttered, I really didn't want to go this much into the story.

"That's odd." Kelly spoke.

"Yeah I know. Paul never explained why." Ok, so I was lying but I don't think I should be telling them that Paul had hit me. Anyways, it would never happen again. I hope.

"That is weird." Emily smiled at me but something in her eyes made me think she knew something.

"I'm back." Jared grinned.

"Awesome. What would we have done if you hadn't return?" Kelly wiped a fake tear from her eye.

"Would've cried, I know. It's ok." Jared patted her shoulder then spotted me, for the first time.

"Who are you?"

"Stasia."

"You're Stasia? Its great to meet you."

"It's great to meet you."

"You…you smell like a Cullen." He muttered.

"Bella and I are friends…yeah I guess that's what you would call it."

"Does Paul know?" I really didn't like the tone of his voice.

"Jared, leave her alone." I jumped and saw Paul behind me.

"Do you know?" Jared repeated.

"Yes I do, without them Stasia wouldn't be here right now." Paul hissed.

"Fine." Jared muttered.

"You ok?" Paul whispered into my ear.

"Better, now that you're here." I told him, blushing.

"Were you hungry?" He raised his eyebrow at my empty plate.

"A little bit." I admitted.

"So you're doing ok?"

"Yeah. Perfect actually."

"That's great." He kissed the top of my head.

"Leah's here." Jared said lifting his head up. I glanced toward the door and saw a girl who was amazingly beautiful. Belong side her was a man who either was a model for Abercrombie and Fitch or Hollister.

"Everyone I want you to meet David. David this is everyone." David waved as everyone acknowledged his presence. Kelly grinned and walked over to Leah.

"Girl, I've missed you. Next time I want more info on your new man. Ok?" She hugged a laughing Leah and then gave David a hug. "It's great to meet you David. If you harm Leah I'll rip your throat out."

"It's nice to meet you too." David stuttered out.

"I'm just playing, by the way I'm Kelly."

"That's a relief." David ran a hand through is hair.

"Leah come and meet Stasia and Melissa." Kelly walked over to us pulling Leah with her.

"Hi Emily; It's great to see you." Leah gave her a hug and a light peck on the cheek.

"Same here." Emily smiled.

"So who's who?" Leah looked at me then Melissa.

"That's Melissa – Jared's imprintee- and that's Stasia."

"You imprinted on her." Leah stated looking at me.

"Yeah, best day of my life." Paul told her, I looked down blushing.

"Well aren't you the big softie now?" She joked.

"You're so funny Leah." Paul grinned.

"David thinks I'm funny." Leah kissed David on the lips.

"She's rather hysterical." David smiled.

"Boy, have you got him whipped." Jared laughed.

"Leah, do you and David want anything to eat?"

"Please." Leah licked her lips. "Emily makes the best food you will ever eat." Leah told David as they walked to the kitchen.

Hours passed, quickly. I had never had so much fun in my life. The pack had a way of making you feel at home, no matter how new you were. Soon it was nearing twilight and Jacob informed us that we were heading to the beach soon for a bonfire party.

Paul took my hand and led me outside.

"Excited for the beach?" He asked.

"Very. To tell you the truth I've never been to any beach before."

"You're kidding?"

"Nope."

"Well you're going to love it. We have bonfires there frequently."

"Paul I couldn't care less where I am as long as you're with me." I blushed as Paul stopped walking and kissed me. Behind us were whistles and hollers. Paul pulled back growling as Embry and Quil made a mad dash to the woods.

"Besides running from you, where are they going?"

"There going to run to the beach. We're driving obviously."

"Run?"

"Werewolves remember?" He told me climbing on the motorcycle.

"I totally knew that. I was making sure…you knew it…" He laughed loudly as I climbed on.

"It's kind of hard to forget a side of yourself."

"I was just checking."

"Thanks." He started the motorcycle and sped off.

**Ok so I barely completed my goal I know. But I have this issue today of sitting at my computer and staring at the Breaking Dawn countdown clock. I knew I wasn't alone so I thought I'd post this so you could be distracted for a few minutes. Tell me if it helps. **

**Also I found a song that reminds me of Paul and Stasia for the last chapter. I would tell you later but I love the song so yeah**

"_**Everything" – Michael Buble **_

**Ok the Buble part normally has an accent over the "e" but I don't know how to do that on word so yep.**

**REVIEW**

**12 More Hours!! –hyperventilating-**

_Until Next Time_

_INVX___


	15. Switching Roles

Sorry for the long absence I've been busy

**Sorry for the long absence I've been busy. (Lame excuse I know.) Okay so it's the bonfire time. This one will be quite umm very random. I have an outline for this chapter but I haven't planned it completely. So I have to see what will happen when I start typing. Also I want more then 2 reviews. That's a really easy goal so I know we can do it. The reason I said that is because my other 2 stories are being ignored and this one seems to be fading. **

**Remember if I don't get reviews I won't waste my time writing the story, I'm sorry that sounds naggy or demanding but yeah.**

**Anyways I found another song…**

**If you had to think of background music for the last chapter it would be **

"_**Cut the Crap**_**" – **

**Alice in Videoland**

**The song doesn't have much to do with the actual chapter but its an awesome song. Happy and light about love. So it worked in the atmosphere. **

**I haven't found a song that makes sense for this chapter yet but I will. Don't you worry.**

_Point of View (Stasia)_

The moon had just risen when we reached the beach. I couldn't keep my eyes of the ocean. Salty air found its way up my nose, the sound of the waves crashing called to me. The water glittered in the reflection of the moons light. I had this sudden urge to run into that water and never leave. Stay submerged for hours feeling the cool water wash over me. Wash away all my doubts.

"So what do you think?" Paul's warm skin against mine sent a slight shiver up my back.

"It's…" I was lost for words. Nothing could describe how the beach looked or how I felt being there.

"I know. Later we'll go for a walk. Nothing's more romantic then a beach at night." His lips brushed against my neck.

"Can't wait." I muttered.

"Me neither. Come on the packs waiting." He took my hand and led me to the bonfire.

A huge fire was in the center of a ring of logs. The entire pack was either standing or sitting around the fire. A table off to the side had piles of food.

"You made it, we thought you had fallen off a cliff and died." Jared smiled at Paul.

"No we were talking." Paul grinned.

"Of course you were."

"The locals are here." Paul muttered his eyes dark as 8 cars pulled into a parking lot near by.

"Locals?" I asked.

"Local kids from the high schools. They come down here like every time we're here." Paul slipped an arm around my waist.

"Yeah, it's like they have some sort of radar." Seth grinned.

A group of about 30 kids came walking toward us. Someone had brought a stereo and some rap music was on, full volume.

"Any guy gives you trouble just tell me and I'll kill them." Paul told me.

"Ok." I wasn't sure if he was serious or not.

"Jacob! Dude, what's up?" Some guy out of the group walked up to Jacob grinning.

"Obviously we're chilling. What's up with you lately?"

They continued there conversation as the locals joined the group. In a few minutes it was a full blown party. The music had been turned up louder – if that was possible, someone had brought beer, and more people had joined.

Paul had been pulled away by some of his high school friends and I scooted off to the side where Kelly was standing.

"Having fun? Here take this." Kelly handed me a cup filled with beer.

"Yeah. How about you?" I took a small sip and nearly choked. This stuff was pure crap.

"Pshyeaa I am, free beer!" She shouted and took a huge gulp. Jacob popped up beside her.

"Kelly what did I tell you about drinking?"

"Drink lots?" She giggled and leaned into Jacob.

"Hard to believe she's 25 and married isn't it?" Leah walked up beside me with two bottles of water.

"Just a bit."

"Jacob's worse. In a few seconds he'll take Kelly's drink away and then chug it. Saying it helps her to drink less. They'll both be drunk soon. It's very entertaining." Leah grinned.

"Sound's like it." I smiled at her.

"It is, just you wait. Here." She held out one of the water bottles she had been holding. "I saw the way you looked when you drank that beer. Never liked that nasty shit."

"It was disgusting. Thanks." I took a sip, trying to wash the taste of beer out of my mouth.

"I know. Was that your first try?"

"Uhh, yeah." A blush formed on my cheeks. Would Leah think of me as young since I'd never really experienced the party scene?

"Don't be embarrassed. It's good to start hating it young and Paul doesn't like it either. You two are perfect for each other." She laughed.

"Yeah we'll be sober together." I laughed.

"Good. Even though, I'm sure Paul would still love you even if you liked beer. In his eyes you're perfect." Leah glanced at David who was talking to Paul.

"Wow that imprinting stuff really makes people messed up in the head." Me, perfect? Now that was funny.

"Yes it does, but we accept it. It's apart of us. David is an amazing guy, though. I'm almost positive that I would've fallen in love with him, imprinting or not."

I nodded, but that made me think. If Paul wasn't a werewolf would he even had given me a second glance? With a shake of my head I knocked that thought away. Paul loved me. I loved Paul. With a slight groan I realized love was never that simple. There were always complications. In this case I had a psychotic soulless father who almost kills me every night and Paul had his temper issues. Of course there was always the fact that Paul could transform into a werewolf whenever he pleased. That was a minor detail though. That made Paul who he was, I think.

"You'hoo. Earth to Stasia." A hand waved in front of my face. With a jump I looked up at Kelly. She was wearing a lopsided smile and held another cup of beer.

"Sorry. Didn't Jacob tell you to stop drinking?"

"Jacob's a meanypants. Trying to ruin all my fun." She pouted, then giggled. "Meanypants. That isn't a word. Or is it? Stasia is meanypants a word?"

"I don't think so." Looking around I spotted Leah laughing at me.

"Well that's so sad. Meanypants should be a word. I mean pants is a word and so is meany. Why can't we combine them and call it a word I mean supercalifragilisticexpialidocious is a word. In my opinion that is a stupid word. To long too. Hey have you ever held out the "o" in to? Its fun! Oooooooooooooooo."

A giggled escaped my lips as I tried to keep her standing right. She was leaning so far over some of her beer was spilling on my shoes.

"Kelly can I see that cup for a second?"

"Sure. You need a little drinky drinky? I understand. Paul is cookoo. Cookoo! Cookoo!"

As Kelly continued to shout cookoo as if it were the funniest thing in the world I poured out her cup.

"Where did my drink go? I must've dropped it. Maybe it got buried in the sand? No, I bet it floated to the moon. Stasia help me, I need to get to the moon." Kelly grabbed both of my shoulders panic in her eyes.

"Kelly we don't need to go to the moon your cup is right here." I held out the empty cup which she took quickly.

"Aww poor cup. Mommy didn't mean to leave you. It's ok." She was rocking it like you would rock a child.

"Told you it was funny." With a gasp I turned to see Leah behind me.

"God you scared me."

"I scare you but that doesn't" She was pointing at Kelly who was tickling her cup making "goo-goo-gaa-gaa" noises to it.

"Did someone slip something more in her drink?"

"I don't know but this is so funny." Leah was laughing so hard she was crying. Glancing at Kelly my mouth dropped. She was now trying to make the cup burp by patting it. I couldn't help it I was now laughing as hard as Leah.

"You two look like you're having lots of fun." Looking up I saw some local guy looking at Leah and I.

"Tons, Kelly is the best drunk ever." Leah giggled. I nodded, totally agreeing.

"Hell yeah she is. So you're Stasia?" My laughter subsided when he said my name.

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"Paul told me about you. Said you were gorgeous. I think he's gone blind."

My insides twisted and any self confidence walked right out the window. Leah stopped laughing immediately.

"What did you just say asshole?!" She was pissed, really pissed. I recognized the muscle spasms.

"You heard me. I think you should ditch that ugly bitch and come with me." Leah was practically growling.

"Don't you ever speak to her like that again. Ever. Or you'll have to deal with me." She actually cracked her knuckles.

"Ooo scary." The boy was digging a deep hole.

"Leah I can handle this." My heart sped up as Paul appeared next to me. Leah smirked at the boy but backed up, bringing me with her.

"Paul could get pretty violent I'd back up."

"Leah what if he morphs? What if he gets hurt? It would be all my fault." I felt my calm façade crumbling.

"The entire pack is here, he won't expose us. Paul can take care of himself anyway." She put a firm grip on my shoulder, holding in my place.

I could only stare with horror at the fight that was unfolding.

"Keith you are going to regret what you just said. You insulted my girlfriend and one of my closest friends." Paul loomed over Keith. Keith didn't have a chance.

"I'm sorry dude. But, seriously? I think my grandma is hotter then her."

A circle had formed around the two and the pack was in the front tensed. Leah was muttering curses.

"Wow, Keith is so silly. Paul's going to give him some serious boo-boo's." Kelly whispered into my ear. Even as tense as the situation was Kelly seemed to calm me down.

"He better." Leah hissed. "Oh crap."

Leah's anger turned to total fear as Paul began to twitch. He and Keith were circling now and I saw what Leah was so scared about. Paul's eyes had lost all trace of human, the only time I had ever seen him like that was right before he had slapped me.

"Leah what are we going to do?" My voice cracked.

"You are going to do nothing. You are a human not at all fit to fight."

"Leah there's no way you could calm him down. I don't think any of you could."

"So you think you could?" She asked sarcastically.

"I don't know. I could try."

"No. Stasia that's way too dangerous." Jacob was glaring at me, I flinched.

"Well do you have any other plans?" I asked.

We all stopped talking when Paul let out a strangled cry. Keith was backing up hands up.

"I think he's possessed." Paul was walking toward Keith with a look in his eyes that a murderer had right before he killed. I had seen it in my dad a few times, luckily he had never completed the deed.

"Jacob we have to do something, he's going to kill Keith."

"How would know?" Jacob snapped, but I could see he kind of believed me.

"I've seen that look before. Somebody stop him."

"Tell me later." Jacob strode forward quickly followed by Jared and Sam. Jacob walked right in front of Paul. Jared and Sam took a hold of his arm exerting all there force to keep him from freeing himself.

"Paul you need to calm down. Fight it. With all the strength in your body you need to fight it." Jacob was staring right into Paul's eyes. It did nothing, Paul just tried to pull at the holds on him.

"I have to kill him. The bastard has to die." Paul tugged harder.

"Jacob do something, we can only hold on so long." Sam muttered. Jacob looked back at me then to Paul then back at me.

"Leah bring Stasia here."

"Jacob no, are you completely brainless?" Leah tightened her grip on me.

"Leah listen to him." Jared grunted as Paul yanked his arm almost out of Jared's hold.

"If Paul even touches her I'll skin all of you." Leah and I walked to Paul who was heaving.

"Do something Stasia." Leah let go but was right behind me. I took a shaky breath I wasn't entirely sure what to say.

"Paul?" I asked. His head whipped towards me, his vicious eyes boring into mine. I tried not to flinch, this was not the time to show fear.

"Paul please calm down. You need to fight the anger, not give into it." I reached out to touch his cheek. Leah tensed, apparently she though Paul was going to rip off my hand or something.

Paul's warm skin and the way he seemed to lean into my cheek gave me an idea. It wasn't the nicest way to get him back but it was necessary. So I let my fear show. My true emotion, the one that was always there behind the smile and laughter. My voice was uncertain and uneven. Tears were beginning to form.

"Paul please come back. You're…you're scaring me Paul." I recoiled as Paul stiffened. I wasn't sure if I had helped or made it much worse. Leah put her hands on my shoulders readying to pull me back. It was silent, besides the music which was still blasting.

**Cliffhanger…**

**I haven't don't one of those in a while. So I thought I needed one.**

**Review! Please!**

**Remember 2 reviews is all I need!**

**Thank You**

_Compliments and Complaints Always Appreciated._

_Until Next Time_

INVX

**Holy Crap I almost forgot. I found the song which works for this chapter.**

"_**Think Twice"**_

_**-Eve 6**_

**Not completely fitting but pretty darn close. If I find another one I will post it next chapter…**


	16. Unusual Allies and Uncommon Enemies

Back. Maybe

Leah's grasp on my shoulder was painfully tight and she was trying to pull me back from Paul. I wouldn't give up that easy. I knew I could do this, I just needed to find the right thing's to say. I dropped my hand from his face and pulled myself away from Leah. An inch from Paul's face his black, piercing eyes bore into mine, as if he was trying to look into my soul.

Staring back with as much intensity I could muster, "Paul, come back. I'm here. He is not worth it." I murmured. To finish it off I pressed my lips against his tense, quivering lips. Almost as if I'd hit the off switch, he yanked his arms from the boys grasp and wrapped himself around me.

"Damn son, get it girl!" Kelly shouted, breaking the silence of the entire party. Forcing Paul and I to break apart to see what she was doing. It was some sort of "dancing," which consisted more or less of her gyrating her hips in circles. Breaking the awkward silence, everyone began to return to normal, except Keith. He was still visibly shaking.

"Paul, you're a fucking psycho. Come near me again and I'll kill you!" Keith shouted, picking himself up off the sand and running through the dispersing crowd.

Paul's deep chuckled shook his chest while snaking his hand around my waist, pulling me away from the party. The warmth exuding from him was calming, making me yawn slightly. Before I'd finished he had slid his arms beneath my legs and picked me up.

Laughing I wished that these moments would never end. Wrapping one arm around his neck I pulled my face close to his face. "Where are you taking me?"

I felt the muscles in his face move, I imagined him smiling as he walked.

"Just far away…no I'm just taking you home. You look tired and I need to get away from this." He admitted, guilt laced within his words.

" You don't need to be sorry. I know this happens and I'm here for you whenever it does." I said rubbing his neck soothingly.

Wistfully he looked down at me saying "One day…we're here."

Looking up, not realizing how fast he had walked, was a crudely lit apartment complex. Some windows were boarded up and there was a homeless man curled up on a bench.

"It's not much," Paul murmured putting me down on the cracked, black pavement. "But it'll do."

"I love it." Anything was better than my own home. Thinking of that made me cringe "Paul, this is dangerous."

"Dangerous? I've been here for a month…" He stopped speaking when I shook my head and pulled away from him. "What…no, you are NOT going home. He'll…no I can't."

"I have to…he'll call the police and trust me they are very on his side. You can come in, after I see him…" My voice trailed off and he knew what that meant as well as I did.

"No, I will not let you. You're staying here with me." Paul's voice had changed significantly. But before I had a moment to say anything he was gone.

I stood there with thoughts spinning through my head. Clasping my hands together I stood there…waiting. Unsure of what I was waiting for or if he would come back. The longer I waited the more uneasy I began to feel. A snap of a twig made me jump nearly out of my skin. My eyes were just about to adjust to the darkness when blinding white headlights turned the corner.

Holding up my eyes to dim the brightness I saw who was driving the car. Wrinkling my forehead in confusion the sleek, silver, Volvo halted beside me.

A pale, angry looking Edward stormed out of the car and opened the passenger door. "Get in." He ordered in a tone which frightened me. Quickly getting in to the car before Edward nearly slammed the door on my foot.

He was in the driver seat faster than I could buckle my seat. "Are you…mental?" He asked me, his hands flexed as he sped away from the apartment.

"Slightly…but I could ask the same question to you." I said, still extremely confused.

"Paul came to our house, as a wolf. A filthy smelling dog came straight to our door. He was asking for help because you had lost your mind."

"Where's Paul?" I asked not caring about Edwards disgust of Paul.

"He asked us for help, he wanted one of us to come get you so he could go get rid of the problem."

"Edward! Where is Paul? Why didn't he send Jacob?" Hysteria pushed at the edge of my voice as I tried to gain where Edward was taking me.

"He didn't want the pack to know what I was doing but because I want nothing to do with this, I'm taking you to Sam's house…well as far as I can go. The boundries are really strict still."

"Paul is going to kill my father isn't he…Edward you have to stop him. You don't know what my dad can do. He's n-not human. Edward, please."

Edward rounded a curve and eased the car to a smooth stop. His lights shone on Quil and Embry, shirtless and breathing heavily.

Everything was happening so quickly and all I was worried about was Paul. I had no doubt in my mind that my father would do everything possible to kill Paul. I was shaking as Edward pulled me out of his car.

"I'm going to find him. Keep her locked up, I don't trust her to stay put." Edward was holding on to my arm with a vice like grip as Quil came over and took my other arm.

"Got it chief. Thank you for telling us." Quil said pulling me over the boundary near Embry.

I turned to say one last thing to Edward but he was in his car, reversing.

Quil picked me up and threw me over his shoulder, my eyes watered from the new bruises peppering my stomach.

"Quil…you're hurting me." I said quietly, struggling a bit to readjust myself. He said nothing but let me slip until I hit the ground with a soft thud.

"Stasia, do you think? Ever? About the things you say to Paul. You know he has problems and yet you go around saying shit like this." Quil's black eyes bore down into me and I immediately shrunk back.

"I'm sorry. I just-"

"Quil, stop being such a dick. Stasia don't listen to him." Embry pulled me to his side to keep me away from Quil.

"Thanks Embry…he's right though. I shouldn't have said that to Paul. I should've known something like this would happen."

Before either of them could say anything, three wolves ran out in front of us. I picked Jacob out when I got his eyes. They were so expressive…I yearned for Paul.

Jacob disappeared while the other two wolves stayed, their eyes on me. Judging me. They turned when Jacob appeared as a human from the underbrush.

"Stasia, come. I'm taking you to Sam's house. The rest of you. Go find Paul."

As the pack disappeared into the woods I shifted my gaze to the large man standing beside me. Biting on the inside of my cheek I gave up my hopes of being able to find Paul.

"Perk up, we need you strong for Paul." Jacob's warm voice gave me a slight hope but all the while I couldn't stop thinking about him and what could possibly happen.

Jacob crouched a little, encouraging me to get on his back. I did so tentatively. Wrapping my arms around my neck he began to run. The wind tore my hair around my face, making my eyes water as well. Closing my eyes I let the wind beat at me hoping it would make me forget everything that was happening to me.

Slowly opening my eyes when I could barely feel the winds cool blow; I observed a dark, dense, forest clearing. Looking for the sky I only saw leaves and branches flowing smoothly together to create a netting of shadows.

"This is not Sam's house…" My voice seemed to snap Jacob back in to reality and may just have been the worse move.

"We aren't going to Sam's house – trust me."

Jacob's last couple words rang in my ears as he threw me off his back on to the green carpeted floor. The water from the grass crept up on to my clothes making me shiver. In an effort to pull myself up I slipped, landing on my arm awkwardly.

All the while, Jacob was nowhere to be found until I heard an ear deafening growl. It shook the ground beneath me, as well as me.

A large, russet colored wolf came speeding out of the forest coming to a full stop just a foot away from me. Jacob's eyes were no longer calming but full of rage.

"Jacob, what are you doing? Please..I'll leave forever. Sa –" Biting my tongue as I heard a low growl escape Jacob's furry lips.

Every part of my mind was a confused mess. Nothing made sense anymore. I was losing Paul and now the pack leader was seconds away from biting my head off.

Closing my eyes, I wished for the day when life had been simpler. Being "dead" had its advantages.

_Point of View (Paul) _

"I have to…he'll call the police and trust me they are very on his side. You can come in, after I see him…" Her voice trailed off, the implications weighing heavily on the silence that followed. My muscles began to twitch. Every part of me wanted to rip that man from limb from limb.

And that was exactly what I was going to do. In just a moment, I memorized every feature of Stasia's face before I left.

Leaping in to the forest I felt surrounded by the change. While it was natural to me, every time it actually occurred still effected me. I felt my body bend, mold, and grow to become more agile, large…killer.

A new exuberance filled me as I sprinted as fast as I possibly could to the one place where I knew they would watch out for her: The Cullens.

I got there in Record speed, unable to remorph into human form from lack of clothes I scratched at the door. From inside I heard remarks on my "smell" and "dog-like" characteristics but I didn't care.

"Paul, everything you're thinking is absolutely ridiculous" Edward's disapproving voice coming through the barely opened door.

Backing up off the porch, leaving Edward room, I bowed my head in somewhat apology. My anger was getting the better of me, I needed action soon.

"I'll go get her but the pack is going to find out…" Edward held the keys to his car in one hand as he approached his massive garage.

Barking in appreciation I didn't even wait for him to say anything else. I was well on my way of ridding the problem once and for all.

Nothing would stop me from this plan. I was determined to accomplish this, no matter what the consequences. How hard could it really be…he was only human.

Nearing her house my vision began to blur. Picture's of her – frightened, threatened, crying, filled my head to the point I had to stop. Whimpering slightly as I tried to ignore all of these flashbacks.

My paw stepped on to the back porch of her house, I faltered when I heard her voice. It was questioning, unsure, and frightened.

What the fuck was going on?

**Confusing I know. Long, yes. Stupid, probably. Don't want me to continue, understandable.**

**But I'm back.**

**Whutup.**

**-INVX**


End file.
